


The Promise

by liszy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Bolin is a journalist, Breathplay, CEO Asami Sato, Diplomat Korra, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Military Academy, Modern AU, No Bending, Pining, Politician Kuvira, Republic City is rainy, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, bolin/jargala is a thing, i said smut every chapter? almost every chapter, jargala owns a coffee shop, read the notes, smut every chapter because i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liszy/pseuds/liszy
Summary: Korra and Kuvira have lost sight of each other over time, although they had a common past. In Republic City they run into each other again and the past comes back to life. As president Kuvira and diplomat Korra experience new things in the lively city and also meet the rich heiress Asami Sato
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 41
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is a diplomat in Republic City and is in a relationship with the soon to be president Kuvira. As Korra waits for Kuvira to come home she remembers the days at the military academy with her.

Korra came back to her apartment after a pretty tiring day meeting with ministers and president Raiko in Republic City, the capital of the United Republic of Nations known as the most diverse and modern city in the world. President Raiko was a very important man but from the conversations she had this morning with him, Korra had the suspicion he only cared about himself and not about what can actually be improved for the citizens of the capital. Besides, with the incoming election, Raiko was more on edge than usual and bitter with anyone he talked to, including his assistant who was trying to accommodate Korra into his office. Korra met him to discuss economic settlements between Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe: the place where she was born and raised most part of her life.

  
The Southern Water Tribe was a cold and quiet place in the far south of the world. For Korra, the Water Tribe was a small world situated far away from all the eventful cities and capitals of the world. She loved the sense of community between her people but once she grew up she felt like she needed to explore the world and thus leave the Tribe. 

  
After cooking and eating what was left in the fridge, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Entering inside the bedroom she opened the wardrobe and put on a white tank top highlighting her dark tanned skin and black shorts reaching her mid-thigh. Korra has always been pretty fit, especially back in the days at the military academy where she met Kuvira. They were sort of frenemies because of their similarities and competitiveness.

  
Korra was lying in bed with a book in her hands titled: "Economic History of Republic City". It was a very tedious and boring book which led Korra to remember her days at the academy with her best friend when she was just eighteen.

* * *

Their first encounter the very first day at the Beifong Military Academy was not pleasant at all. They met in room number 9, the one which was assigned to both Korra and Kuvira. A bunk bed was placed along the left wall and there was a desk in the back of the room just below a window that was shedding light inside the room, illuminating the starkly furnished surroundings. It was autumn so it was a bit foggy outside, the landscape looked surreal and eerie.

  
Whilst Korra was unpacking her things and clothes Kuvira entered the room, came to her and told her with a menacing glare "Me. The top. You. The bottom." And before Korra could react Kuvira hurried herself up on the bunk bed stairs without giving her bunk bed mate another glance. "What if I want to stay on top? Huh?" She asked raising her voice.

  
"I guess you'll just have to deal with it. Now stop bothering me!" she replied with assertiveness.

  
"The name is Korra by the way."

  
"Whatever."

  
The first nights were not easy, Kuvira was like talking to a brick wall, Korra really hoped she was going to have a good time with her roommate, instead, she got stuck with a girl as hard as stone. Korra learned her name only during training when the colonel requested her to do so. 

  
"What is your name, soldier?

  
"Kuvira, colonel" she answered clicking her heels to greet the colonel.

  
"Oh, so you're the Beifong?" 

  
"That is correct, ma'am."

  
"Hmpf, good to know." 

  
Kuvira in that instant could feel all eyes on her from the girls joining that day's training, wishing to just disappear.

The winter season was dull, she talked to Kuvira very rarely since she was always grumpy and in a bad mood. Korra's routine consisted of theory lessons and physical lessons. She made some new friends but her mind always wandered to her roommate, who preferred to stay alone. Whether she was eating with a book in her hands or jogging outside with a pair of headphones in her ears.  
Kuvira was stuck-up and arrogant probably because she imposed herself that way as a self-defence mechanism since she was part of the family who founded the academy. Everyone assumed she was privileged and advantaged compared to the other young girls in the academy. Korra tried at first to keep at a distance from her and focus on her training but Kuvira one time challenged her and Korra couldn't refuse her dare, and consequently, they got themselves in trouble.

  
"Come on, little one, it'll be fun. I challenge you" Kuvira whispered in her ear standing behind the entrance of the swimming pool and holding Korra's wrist down. The spring wind disheveling her hair.

  
"So now you're talking to me? To prove you're better than me? You know we can't go inside this late at night." Korra scoffed at her older roommate and removing her hand from her grip.

  
"I know, that's what makes it exciting. So.. do we have a deal?" She grinned addressing the shorter woman with a mischievous glance.

  
"Yes." 

  
The swimming pool of the academy was located on the far end of the training camp and it was a fairly large rectangular structure with a vaulted ceiling. The two teenagers went through the locker rooms and the showers to ultimately appear to a double door that stood between them and their destination. Kuvira took the keys from her pockets, dangling as she opened it.

  
"Where did you get the keys? Don't tell me you STOLE them!"

  
"Relax, I borrowed them, kiddo." Kuvira said without flinching.

  
"Don't call me that! I'm just a year younger than you!"

  
"Fine. There's no need to get so riled up, jeez." She said and then heard the click of the door opening. "We're in!"

  
The floor was slightly wet and the air smelled of chlorine as they reached the edge of the swimming pool. It was divided in lanes, each with a diving board where to jump off to.

  
"It's hot in here." Korra said starting to sweat already.

  
"Then we better start undressing."

  
"Wh-What!?"

  
"You heard me."

  
Kuvira unabashedly undressed, her t-shirt and black jeans discarded on the floor, she was almost completely bare, if not for her bra and her undies. The moonlight from the glass ceiling highlighting her athletic body. Korra inadvertently flushed at the view before her and when Kuvira looked up at her, she turned her gaze toward the diving boards sweating more heavily than before.

  
"What's up with you? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Which was true since they were roommates but it felt different in an unfamiliar environment.

  
"Nothing! I'm changing..." she uttered while unbuttoning her blue jeans and disposing of her hoodie. In the meantime, Kuvira strolled to the diving boards with bold steps. Korra watched her out of the corner of her eye studying how her muscles flexed when she put herself in position.

  
"So what is the challenge?" Korra asked when she placed her feet on the diving board.

  
"First lap we do the freestyle and the second lap, coming back to the start point, the backstroke. Who touches the pool wall first: wins. Got it?"

  
"I'll beat you, just watch." Korra said positioning herself. She felt a rush of excitement and couldn't contain the boastful remark.

  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, just yet." Kuvira informed her with a smirk.

  
She set the time and at the "driin"sound they dived into the water. Korra and Kuvira sprinted toward the end of the pool splashing water all around. The swirled their arms in a fast pace manner and moved their legs as fast as they could. Korra's eyes burned from the chemicals of the pool and her muscles flared at the physical effort. She reached the opposite end with her hand a few seconds before Kuvira and changed position into the backstroke. Korra was not as agile in that position compared to the freestyle but she had every mean to beat Kuvira at her challenge. She could see her opponent gaining more ground with easiness. All Korra could hear was the splashing of water and their panting as she pushed herself to the reaching point until exhaustion. _Hold_ _on just a little longer, just a little longer_.

  
They both reached the end, Wailing their arms out of the water and gasping for air not exactly knowing who touched the pool wall first.

  
"W-Who...won?"Asked Korra, breathless after the tremendous physical activity.

  
"I-I don't know" Kuvira claimed, her face red, puffing and hence resting her head on the wet tiles of the pool right below the diving board. 

  
And then Korra heard a sound she thought she would never hear from her: she chuckled. A beautiful unrestrained laugh. She turned to Korra and got closer, her smile radiating which made her roommate feel dizzy.

  
"Well. It's not that there was ever going to be a prize anyway." Her hair was damp and dishevelled. She always tied them up so this was the first time Korra saw them unbound.

  
Korra unintentionally leaned closer "You think so?" Her heart accelerating at their proximity.

  
She could sense the older girl's still heavy panting on her as she moved incredibly closer watching her saturated lips. Kuvira's hand went to the shorter girl's arm stroking her bicep with her thumb and Korra's hand went to her face touching lightly her beauty mark just below her right eye. Korra felt her heart beating inside her eardrums numbing every sound around her as she leaned closer and closer to the object of her desire.

  
All of a sudden there was a screech.

  
"Someone's here." The older girl said. They separated and came out of the pool collecting their clothes and putting them on their still wet bodies in a rush.

  
It was too late.

  
"You shouldn't be here." Security came in alarmed by the noises and caught them red-handed. "W-we were just-" Korra tried to explain. "I don't want to hear any excuses, I'm bringing you in and you'll deal with the consequences". He warned as he escorted them to the car used by the camp security guards.

  
The two girls were sitting in the backseat not daring to look at each other. Their hair was still drenched in chemical water and Korra was aware of the water drops leaking through her hoodie and the backseat of the car. The spring wind now cold and uncomfortable. Kuvira was watching outside the window, the lights coming from the street lamps playing games on her fierce face. She turned and caught Korra's gaze with her stern green eyes. Korra gulped and quickly turned her head to look outside. 

  
Back at the dormitory the schoolmaster: Suyin Beifong was waiting for them with her arms crossed. "I'm very disappointed in you, girls. From now on you will be assigned to another roommate. Tomorrow we'll discuss your punishment. Now get out of my sight!" She shouted.

  
Korra and Kuvira looked at each other one last time before heading to the new rooms.

Korra's new roommate was sitting at the desk scribbling on a piece of paper. 

  
"Hi." Korra addressed the other girl but as soon as she spoke the new girl jolted on her chair.

  
"Oh, I didn't see you there." She said turning on the chair, her hand on her heart, recovering from the jumpscare. "I'm Opal by the way."

  
"The Opal Beifong?!" Opal was the best military student of the Academy with a stellar curriculum only at the age of seventeen.

  
"Yeah, why? Anyway, I heard what you did with Kuvira and all..." Opal muttered, a delicate blush forming on her cheeks.

  
"So? What did you hear?" Korra crossed her arms slightly annoyed.

  
"Nothing! Just be careful around her." And after that she strolled to the bunk bed, climbing the stairs and lying on the mattress. 

  
_What does that even mean?_ Korra thought to herself. She exhaled heading toward the bathroom where she took a shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She was lucky that at least her stuff was transferred to the new room, she probably wouldn't have the courage to confront Kuvira about what happened between them, yet.

  
Defeated and drowsy from the events she turned off the lights, said goodnight to Opal and went to bed. The almost-kiss with Kuvira replaying in her head like a broken record wondering what her lips tasted like and finally succumbed to slumber.

The next day she went into Suyin Beifong's office, Kuvira already waiting for her in one of the chairs in front of the schoolmaster's desk. As Korra strolled to the chair she concentrated on what to say to her, Suyin was probably doing some paperwork away from her desk or print some documents. Eventually, she took a seat slouching a little, she glanced at Kuvira. She looked tired like she hadn't been sleeping, the strands of her hair were out of her usual braid, dark circles under her eyes.

  
"Where is Miss Beifong?" Korra asked not knowing how to break the ice between them. She was really nervous now that she sort of knew she was into her. Is Kuvira feeling the same thing or was she imagining it? Her head was spinning with questions she didn't know or she was too afraid to know.

  
"Ordering around some secretary, as usual, I imagine." Kuvira responded after a long pause with her eyes fixated on the office's green carpet. Her elbows were on her knees and her hands were clasping.

  
Korra wanted to ask her how she felt, about her new roommate, about her _feelings_. But she decided against it knowing how she would react, especially in that terrible mood of hers. She sat there silently for a few minutes with her arms crossed. The air in the room was heavy and when Korra couldn't take it anymore of that stiffness between them the door opened and the schoolmaster sat at her desk in front of the two troublemakers.

  
"I apologize if I was too harsh yesterday but this type of behaviour is not acceptable. So I made the decision to assign the both of you a simple task: after training, you'll be repainting the exterior walls of the swimming pool since you like it so much. Is that clear?" 

  
"Yes, miss Beifong" Korra replied without having any choice but to comply.

  
When Kuvira didn't answer the schoolmaster raised her voice "Is. That. Clear. Kuvira?"

  
"Clear as day." Finally, she uttered. Kuvira seemed detached from the whole conversation, she didn't look up one time to her or Miss Beifong the entire time. 

"Good, you'll be instructed the details this afternoon after training. Now you can get on with your lessons."

  
They both stood up and went out the door. Kuvira with her hands in her pockets and Korra instead hugged herself, her hands on her biceps, which reminded her how her ex-roommate's touch felt on her skin last night. They stood awkwardly next to each other as they walked to firearm training. They arrived a bit late but heard the most important instructions regardless. 

Korra was terrible with guns, she didn't have a good aim and the noise of those death traps was unbearable. Lying flat on her stomach, rifle in her hands, she tried again and again but still, she couldn't hit the damn target. 

  
"Kuvira, can you help your friend here?" The instructor ordered.

  
_Oh, no_. 

  
On the contrary, Kuvira was the best of the class. Her aim was exceptional, she never missed the target and she always scored several bullseyes before the end of the lesson. Kuvira's unmatched precision compared to Korra's sloppy performance made her uneasy. Plus, with everything going on between them it made the younger girl feel incredibly anxious. Korra's mind was reeling, adrenaline pumping in her veins while Kuvira kneeled behind her.

  
"What is the problem, little one?" 

  
_Wait, isn't she mad at me? Maybe she just had a bad morning._

  
"I suck at this! That's the problem." Korra replied frustrated by her ineptitude.

  
"Come on, try to shoot the target." She requested.

  
Korra snorted and tried her best to hit the centre of the target but she failed again and again. The bullets not even scraping the outer ring. 

  
"Let me show you."

  
Korra felt Kuvira's hand sliding from her shoulders to her hands gripping tightly the rifle. Suddenly she was pressed down by the older girl's body, her chest on her back and her face on her shoulder. She stopped breathing as Kuvira whispered in her ear: "Hold your breath with me."

  
_Is this appropriate?_ It shouldn't be by the way she was feeling, especially in her panties where she felt a familiar pulse swelling up inside of her. It was difficult not to breathe when all she wanted to do was inhaling her scent and exhaling the pent up air in her lungs. Her only desire was to pant heavily at the sensations. She felt as if they were in a bubble far away from the material reality, it was just Korra and Kuvira's touch on her hands, on her neck.

  
Korra aimed with her help and finally shoot.

  
The bullet entered in one of the rings in the middle and the two girls abruptly came back to the real world. They both gasped resuming their normal breathing and parted from each other, Korra was already missing the presence from her own body.

  
"I did it!" She exclaimed.

  
"You did." Kuvira said in response with an almost imperceptible smile.  
Finally, she stood up and went back to her station. Korra was struggling to contain her heartbeat provoked by the intesity of the moment between them.

  
The day went by pretty quickly and the two girls met once again in the late afternoon after training. They were being told by one of the instructors how to repaint the walls. Brushes and buckets of white paint at their disposal. They soon started with a fresh coat of paint on the yellowish walls. Korra was testing the ladder but as soon as she put her foot on it, it wobbled.

  
"Kuvira can you help me keep the ladder from moving? I think the ground is a bit uneven." 

  
"Sure."

  
Kuvira put down her brush and hurried to help the younger girl. She held the ladder, the metal was cold on her warm hands. Korra climbed with a bucket of paint and a brush on her hands. She felt the stare of the taller girl on her back while she painted the far edges of the wall. 

  
After some time Korra's arms were starting to feel numb and her fatigue was having repercussions on the task at hand but she was stubborn and carried on with the strokes.

  
"You missed a spot there." 

  
Korra sighed profoundly at her remark.

  
"Does it matter? They won't notice it."

  
"Let's switch if you're tired." Korra really wanted to finish the job but the prospect of having some time to rest sounded way more appealing at that moment.

  
"Fine."

  
Kuvira took Korra's place and climbed the ladder, Korra gripped on the warm metal tube where Kuvira's hand rested before hers. Kuvira was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, her broad shoulders in plain sight. Korra noticed they were peppered with freckles, most likely because of the sun exposure on her lighter skin. Feeling the need to talk, Korra started to ask some questions to fill in the silence.

  
"So...who is your new roommate?" She asked slightly nervous

  
"A girl named Zhu Li. I heard you are sharing the room with Opal."

  
"Yeah. She told me something weird yesterday. That I should be careful around you or something." There was no reason why she should keep it to herself, better to let it all out.

  
"That bitch." Kuvira muttered under her breath. Some of the white paint sprinkled on her face and arm after the little outburst but she continued on the assignment nonetheless.

  
"Isn't she your sister?" Korra uttered quizzically.

  
"My adoptive sister, she always treated me like I wasn't part of the family. Like an...orphan" Some of Kuvira's sadness was gushing out from her voice, which broke a little toward the end, but her face and bearing were cool and collected. Korra didn't want to interrupt her so she continued.

  
"Suyin welcomed me in her home but she never punished Opal for what she did to me when we were kids. I guess I always came in second, Opal is her biological daughter after all." She stopped painting, her hands on each handle of the ladder, her head low. Korra swore she saw a tear running to her cheek but Kuvira just brushed it away violently with her hand.

  
Korra didn't know what to say so she just spoke sincerely.

  
"I'm sorry, Kuvira. For what happened to you. Just know you have me."

  
"Don't need to get all sentimental, little one." She started to climb down the ladder. She had finished with the work anyway.

  
"Hey, you started first. And stop calling me with that nickname!" 

  
"Whatever you say." Kuvira reached the ground and looked at Korra, her eyes a bit red and hazy.

  
"Now you can stop holding the ladder, you know?" She said amused by Korra's behaviour. The paint was still resting on her stupidly beautiful face which earned a laugh from Korra.

  
"What are you laughing at?" Kuvira asked outraged.

  
"Y-You just h-have paint in your f-face" Korra was laughing in between her words having a hard time finishing the sentence.

  
"WHAT!?" Kuvira soon took the end of her t-shirt and rubbed her face with it, which put on display her hard abs. Korra stopped laughing and stared at those muscles right in front of her, flushing at how they formed a "V" just above the line of her jeans. Kuvira stopped cleaning her face but some of the white drops were still there. Korra took all of her courage and stepped closer.

  
"Let me do it, let me clean it, you missed a spot." 

  
"Hurry then." Kuvira scoffed crossing her arms.

  
Korra brought her hand to her face and wiped some of the wet droplets with her fingertips and scraped gently with her nails the dried ones. Korra was looking, touching her smooth skin but Kuvira was watching into her deep blue eyes and inadvertently leaned closer. Her gaze trailed to her nose then to her full lips, Korra's warm hands on her cheeks, her breathing on her collarbone. 

  
"Soldiers! Are you finished with your latest assignment?"

  
Interrupted again.

  
They soon split, startled by the instructor's presence. 

  
"Uhm..W-we did." Korra said clasping her hand to her sides and standing at attention, she felt like she was having a heart attack.

  
"Good, you can come back to your dormitory." She clicked her heels and walked off without another word. A group of girls jogged by making conversation and laughing at a joke one of them made. Well, the moment they had was definitely gone.

  
"So..shall we go back?" The younger girl asked a bit tense.

  
"I gotta take care of something. You can go, I'll see you later." She scurried off with a hint of embarrassment. Her back stiff clenching her fists to her sides.

  
Korra stood there sighing to herself for a few seconds and walked back to the dormitory. _What is that thing that she has to take care of?_ She asked to herself, maybe nothing important or maybe it was just an excuse. Either way, she'll see her this evening so she can actually talk about what is happening between them. She can't keep it to herself anymore. Korra had a crush on her and that was pretty obvious, she just hoped her feelings to be reciprocated. They almost kissed twice in less than a day, the crave for Kuvira's lips on her own was becoming too much. What would her lips taste like if they kissed? Sour or sweet? Would they be soft and smooth or rough and sharp? Korra felt her head lighten just at the thought of it.

  
She finally arrived in her room, Opal was not there, she was probably studying in the library. She did mention she liked to spend time there. Opal was a good student, it was almost surreal knowing how she behaved with Kuvira when they were just children. Korra's heart ached for her friend. She was getting to know her bit by bit and falling deeper and deeper for that irresistible girl.

  
It was almost dinner time and eventually, Korra went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed her clothes, a simple t-shirt and gym pants. She strolled to the canteen, right next to the dormitory. With her tray filled with food she grabbed a seat to her usual spot and watched for Kuvira to show herself while eating. Dinner time was soon over and Kuvira's seat was still empty.

  
_Where could she be?_ Maybe her thing took longer than expected or she was sick. Korra was now worried and without being seen by the dormitory staff she strode to Kuvira's room which was once their own. Korra got closer to the door but she heard talking inside, she didn't want to listen to the conversation and invade her privacy but she couldn't just barge in either, so she just stood with her back on the wall, the door just around the corner hoping to not get caught. 

  
."..ask you something." Korra heard. It was not Kuvira's low pitched voice but a different one. Was it Zhu Li? Her current roommate?

  
"What is it?" Here it is. That slinky voice of her.

  
"Uhm...I-I was wondering.."

  
"Out with it. I don't have all.."

  
Sound of footsteps. 

  
Someone was coming in Korra's direction. She checked left and right but there was no spot where to hide, all she could do was hiding in Kuvira's room. She hurried, her shoulder glided on the wall as she outstretched for the handle. She smoothly entered closing the door but as soon as she entered she saw Zhu Li kissing Kuvira. In no time Kuvira pushed Zhu Li away.

  
"Korra I can explain-"

  
However, Korra was already dashing outside shocked by the scene she witnessed.

  
She knew it. Her expectations were too high.

  
She was certain that Kuvira felt the same things she did, she could sense it but spotting her doing what she wanted to do with her with someone else, it hurt her and bruised her ego.

  
Extremely embarrassed she stumbled upon exactly who she was trying to avoid. The director of the dormitory. 

  
"What are you doing here? You should be in your room." She raised her voice. Her imposing stance could intimidate grown men. Hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, where a scar ran across, precisely along her right cheek.

  
"I-I'm sorry chief Beifong." That's what she liked to be called. "Chief". She didn't want to be associated with the title: "Miss Beifong", apparently she and her sister didn't get along for something that happened in the past between them.

  
"What were you doing in there? That is not your room anymore." She demanded with a growl. She was getting angrier by the minute.  
"I was just retrieving something I left. Please if you could just let this go, this one time. I'm so sorry, I don't want to get in trouble. It won't happen ag-"

  
"Shut it! I'm too tired for this, you can go. Don't let me regret it." 

  
"You won't." Korra walked in a fast pace manner to her room and plopped down on her bed, face buried in the cushion. After today she was exhausted both physically and emotionally. It was going so well, she was going to talk to Kuvira, to tell her about her feelings instead she was put to shame by the recent events. 

  
"Rough night?" A voice came from above. Opal.

  
"The worst."

  
"Told you to be careful around her." 

  
"How do you know this is about her?" Korra sat up on the bed irritated. Was she so easy to read? How could she know? She didn't tell her all that much about Kuvira, especially not what she felt about her.

  
"You know, I saw you at gun practice. You were all over each other."

  
_Oh right._

  
Apparently, their little moment didn't go unnoticed. Whenever Kuvira enters Korra's space everything else fades and it's just her. Her thin lips curling in a smirk at any time she spots Korra with her watchful eyes. The line of her neck vanishing inside her uniform and attaching to her collarbone. And then there was her breast-

  
"Earth to Korra!" Korra was flushing from the images she was creating in her mind when Opal brought her to reality once again.

  
"You saw that?" There was no point in denying it anymore.

  
"I did. Listen, Kuvira has got a bit of a reputation, y'know what I'm talking about. Right?" Korra never cared for gossip. 

  
"What are you talking about?" 

  
"I mean...to put it clearly..."

  
"Just tell me." Korra was growing irritated.

  
"She's a fuckboy." 

  
What. The. Actual. Fuck.

  
"Excuse you?" Her voice coming out with disdain and anger.

  
A fuckboy? Kuvira never spoke to her about relationships so Korra just assumed she didn't want to engage in any type of relationship, even sexual. Was Korra her target all along? Was she just in search for a fuck? It can't be. Is Zhu Li one of her "girls" then? She thought the day was over and it couldn't get worse but it would seem it just did, her mind reeling with new questions once again.

  
"I thought you should know. Can you, please, turn off the light? Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I need my beauty sleep. 'Night Korra." Opal disappeared inside her sheets and Korra did what she was asked.   
How was she going to sleep after this?

  
The next day at breakfast Korra took her usual: An apple and some biscuits to soak in her black coffee. She was not a morning person so she just hoped Kuvira wouldn't show right now. She just needed some quiet before starting her day, Kuvira probably had breakfast already, she's always one of the first to get to the canteen. There was no doubt she was an early bird, not like Korra who spends her nights doing other stuff instead of sleeping. Today Korra promised herself not to think about her, but it had the opposite effect.

  
She tried to get on with her day when she saw Kuvira at training. The instructor was explaining how to do specific exercises to prepare the group for self-defence techniques. Korra slipped through the other girls to meet her in the back of the group. She couldn't just ignore her, she had to talk to her, to say something. It may have seemed desperate or clingy the way she dropped everything for her but the tension she was feeling was skyrocketing. There was a rock in her chest and she wanted to untangle from it or ease the burden a little.

  
"You and Zhu Li, huh?"

  
"Why do you care? You never seemed very interested in my love life." Kuvira said in response while she crossed her arms over her chest. _Yes, I do_ Korra thought in her head but instead, she said: "W-well I just thought that you know maybe you wanted to talk about what happened between you and Zhu Li."

  
"What gave you that idea?" Kuvira said scolding Korra with her look. 

  
"It's just that you never mentioned whether you dated anyone or if you are in a relationship with someone." Whispering to her when she said the words "dated" and "relationship"

  
"Neither have you."

  
"True."

  
Adverting their gazes back to the lesson Korra felt awkwardness surge between them. The day before Kuvira tried to stop Korra from leaving her room and know she was giving her the cold shoulder. 

  
"Come with me I have something to show you." Before she knew it Korra was being dragged outside, Kuvira's grip on her wrist.

  
"Wha-? Kuvira what is it?"

  
"Something you might want to try." 

  
"Ok, slow down a bit or I'll stumble!" Korra was still mad at her for what happened at training and the other night but she played along and waited for the best moment to confront her. This time she won't be taunted by that gorgeous, pretty face.

  
Their pace steadied as they strayed from the dormitory, they walked next to each other when the taller girl's fingers slowly slid to the extremity of her friend's arm and locking their hands. Kuvira sped up dragging Korra with her, Korra noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and she was in all likelihood hiding it by walking in front of her. Korra was burning up by the sudden show of affection. One moment Kuvira is cold and detached and the second after she's holding her hand as a lover would. 

  
"Where are we going?" Korra inquired.

  
"To my spot." 

  
"Well...that's vague. So what is this thing you have to show me?" 

  
"All in due time." Kuvira finally released her hand and she started running. She turned to face Korra. "Come on, let's race." she yelled already getting away.

  
"But I don't even know where we're going." Korra groaned and sprinted to catch up with her. Kuvira had long legs and she could run fast but Korra was faster. She gained on Kuvira in no time and darted ahead of her. Without knowing where to go she just ran forward for a few seconds when she heard Kuvira cry out to her. 

  
"I'M HERE, COME BACK." 

  
Korra stopped and lazily jogged in the other direction wheezing.

  
"This is the spot." Kuvira pointed to a place near a tree just behind the training ground.

"I'll make a guess. You just raced me on purpose. You know I'm faster than you." A hand on her side, folded in two as she caught her breath.

  
"You caught me. And I know you like it when I fuck with you" She raised her hands, a smirk on her face. Luckily Korra was covering up her blush from the previous physical activity and she briskly changed the subject.

  
"Nice spot, it's really quiet here." She cleared her throat.

  
They settled on the grass, which was soft to the touch, it must have been trimmed recently.

  
Kuvira took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lighted one. She puffed a little and blew the smoke out of her mouth.

  
"You want one?"

  
"Don't tell me you stole that."

  
"Hm. I won't tell then." 

  
"You're insufferable." Kuvira laughed at the statement.

  
"You want one or not?"

  
"Nah thanks." She shook her head.

  
"What are you going to do after the academy? In a month we'll be out of here."

  
"I was thinking about becoming a diplomat. Ensure balance between the Tribes and the other countries. It's what I need to do." A hint of pride in her voice.

  
At her friend's statement, Kuvira was not surprised "A diplomat? I can see it. You might be hot-headed and impulsive but you're a peacemaker and you're passionate about your people. I'm not really surprised." She kept on smoking. The toxic mist slowly rising to the sky.

  
"I don't know how to respond to that. Thanks? I know I may be impulsive but to you everyone is hot-headed. You act like you're emotionless and detached. I know things affect you too. I've seen it." 

  
"I'll take you up on that." The smoke came out of her nostrils.

  
"What about you? What are you going to do?" Korra asked.

  
"Politics. I want to make a change, there's so much chaos in this world." She put out her cigarette on the grass and threw it. She kept quiet for a minute or two before opening her mouth to speak again.

  
"And..uhm.. I want to say sorry for how I acted at training, it wasn't fair. You should be mad at me, I behaved poorly with no judgment nor empathy toward you." Her voice was breaking a little at the confession.

  
"I don't like Zhu Li she just kissed me and I wasn't prepared, in fact, I asked Chief Beifong to assign me to another room. I know I have been cold but it's because you probably heard things about me and I was trying to defend myself but in doing so I only drove you away."

  
"So... are you going to put your fuckboy career on hold?"

  
"Wh-what! I mean I had sex with girls but I'm not doing that anymore. I felt bad afterwards and it was awkward having to talk to them at training or the canteen. I feel so stupid and I know it sounds corny but you're different from the other girls, at least to me."

  
"Will you forgive me?" She turned her head to watch her friend with fear in her eyes thinking one of the most important people in her life might just slip away.

  
"You were a real bitch." Korra's eyes fixed to the green, recently trimmed lawn.

  
"But I forgive you. Just talk to me, Kuvira, don't you ever shut me down."

  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me, Korra."

  
At the mention of her name between Kuvira's lips, Korra felt her heart beating, this time Kuvira calling her name felt different from the other times when she just used nicknames and diminutives. This time it felt sweet, it felt final, like something between them only now ended. Suddenly Kuvira threw herself at her and ruffled the shorter woman's hair with her knuckles. Korra let out a little scream and fell on her back bringing Kuvira with her on the grass.

"What's gotten into you? Kuvira stop!" Finally, she stopped.

  
"You looked weird for an instant." Their faces were inches from each other and Kuvira's left hand was on Korra's shoulders and her right elbow was resting on the grass just above her head. Korra slid her hands from Kuvira's waist to her neck and then to her face. She was looking at her deep green eyes and could feel her ashy breath on her lips. Like that the taller woman closed the space between them and kissed. 

  
At first, the kiss was gentle and soft but after a few seconds, it got hot, open-mouthed as they explored each other's mouth. Kuvira's hand glided to Korra's jaw and neck while Korra's hand ventured toward her hips, she felt a hot and heavy pressure on her crotch from Kuvira's leg between her thighs as they kissed feverishly. Kuvira's lips tasted of smoke, her hand as well. The scent of ash on her tongue inebriating Korra's senses. The taller woman carried on with her neck, licking and savouring the bronzed skin, which earned a moan from the girl beneath her. Korra arched her back in need of more friction, of more touch, of more Kuvira. Korra's hands ventured to the older girl's rear, squeezing it between her fingers, Kuvira squealed in surprise ceasing what she was doing.

  
"Well, that was interesting." Korra said out of breath.

  
Kuvira was surprised as well. They stared at each other for a few moments before laughing out loud. They let the tension soon smother and resumed making out.

  
After a few minutes of intense necking, they stopped. Their lips swollen and red from all the kissing, their mouth open as the two girls catched their breath once more.

  
Kuvira was gazing into vivid blue. "Promise me we'll find each other again."  
"I promise."

* * *

  
All of a sudden Korra felt the door of the bedroom open and Kuvira greeted her "Hey Korra." but it was slurred and mumbled. Kuvira took off her shoes and sat on her side of the bed.

  
"Kuvira, is there something wrong?" Her book forgotten on the nightstand.

  
"I'm exhausted, this campaign is killing me, no one warned me running for president was going to be so bone-weary! Ugh!". In the meantime, she took off her shirt unbuttoning it and sat at the edge of the bed with her pants and bra on revealing her back muscles. Korra stood up and got around the bed reaching for her and hugged her, her arms resting behind Kuvira's head tightening the embrace. Kuvira snuggled in Korra's clasp circling her waist with her arms and resting her head on her stomach which caused some of her locks to fall out from her braid.

  
They parted and focused on each other for a few seconds when Korra finally broke the silence "I know how to make you feel better" and without breaking eye contact she slowly knelt before her lover between her legs, running her hands upon her thighs to her hip bones, to the sides of her lean body, touching that warm body. Kuvira took her chin with a strong but gentle grip studying her flushed face. 

  
"What are you doing?" 

  
"Let me be in control tonight."

  
At those words, Kuvira's breath quickened and her cheeks turned slightly pink, her hands on Korra's neck tracing with her thumb the jawline. She kissed her as a confirmation of Korra's earlier words. They kissed passionately for a brief moment and the woman knelt before her proceeded to kiss her neck leaving hot, sultry trails on her collarbone, leaving a few love bites in the process. Reaching her abs with her lips, Korra's hands wandered to the hem of Kuvira's pants while the taller woman got a hold of Korra's shoulder-length hair clutching her locks and rubbing her scalp with her fingertips. Kuvira forcefully brought her to her lips once again and resumed kissing while Korra fumbled with the belt and the zipper. Korra unravelled Kuvira's legs letting them fall on the floor meanwhile Kuvira let go of Korra's hair and unclasped her bra letting her chest free. Korra went first to her left breast tasting her nipple and reached with her other hand the right breast squeezing with an open palm and pinching the right nipple between her fingers causing the other woman to whimper in a very feminine way considering her normal deep talking voice.

  
"Korra stop teasing and fuck me already." Kuvira said in a very authoritative voice.

  
"I'm not taking orders from you, now stop whining."

Korra said while pushing the taller woman on the bed and then proceeding to kiss her on the neck down between her breast, to the stomach landing on the hem of her panties. She took them off gently with her hands tossing them on the floor. She then began to lift Kuvira's left thigh on her shoulder while planting the foot of the other leg on the bed, knee high, leaving the taller woman at her mercy. With nothing to latch on to, Kuvira opted for the sheets at her sides anticipating what was in store for her, her pulse accelerated and the pulse between her legs was becoming unbearable. 

  
Korra trailed seductive kisses on her inner thigh letting out moans in the process turning on Kuvira even more as she reached for her wet lips. Kuvira felt fiery lips on her clit and a strong tongue exploring, which caused her to clench her fists on the linen, arching her back from the bed toward the ceiling.   
"Fuck, Korra I'm-" "Oh-" She shouted while clenching her thigh on Korra's head, the heel of her foot pressing on Korra's back to encourage her to keep going. Kuvira's thigh was turning red from the strong grip of Korra's hand and Korra grabbed the other thigh and put her on the other shoulder. She pressed herself deeper into Kuvira, she wanted to reach the deepest part of her and savour every product her body offered.

  
"Not know, I'll tell you when." Korra stated watching her for a brief moment, Kuvira was now resting on her elbows still clutching at the sheets while tilting her head back showing her throat, caught in the pleasure of the moment. Korra's movements were getting more frantic as she flavoured Kuvira's more high-pitched moans and cries, in response the shorter woman groaned in her lover's core. Kuvira was trembling from the incoming waves of pleasure that were taking her.

  
"Have a little patience and you'll be rewarded" Korra remarked languidly watching her for a few seconds and then continuing on her task.   
Followed by the statement Korra released her grip from Kuvira's thigh and proceeded to slide two fingers inside and gently thrust inside provoking the other woman to fall back on the bed gripping the sheets above her head begging for release from the intense thrill she was feeling. 

  
"Oh god-"   
Korra's rhythm sped-up as she stroked the taller woman's clit with her tongue and pushed her fingers more forcefully. She slid her fingers in and out and Kuvira's moans became more insistent as she waited for Korra's permission to come undone, still pounding vigorously inside of her.

  
"Korra I-I don't think-"

  
"Cum for me, baby."

  
Kuvira came as she rode her pleasure and shook violently against the shorter woman's body who was continuing to thrust inside her letting her lover be fulfilled by sexual pleasure. She let out a loud cry and quivered uncontrollably arching her back once more.  
Falling back on the bed sweaty and panting, Kuvira felt Korra slowing her movements and sliding her body, still fully clothed, on top of her resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Kuvira hugged her while she recovered from her orgasm, Korra was kissing lazily on her lover's neck sighing contentedly. 

  
"How are you feeling now?" 

  
"Rested." She replied sarcastically, Korra smiled.

  
"If you ever feel stressed about work, just think about what is expecting you at home." She kissed her sweetly on the lips.

  
"Speaking of work, aren't you tired? You had a meeting with Raiko today, I know he can be very.. taxing."

  
"Yeah.. but when you entered the room, you aroused me and forgot about my day."

  
"I don't know if that's corny or hot."

  
"Go with hot." Korra yelped when Kuvira switched their positions, the older woman on top of her straddling her hips. She was a marvel, completely bare glistening with sweat, her hair undone. The breath in Korra's throat stopped for a second. The diplomat placed her hands on the soon to be president hips and thighs. 

  
"You're too dressed. Let me help you." Kuvira ran her skilled fingers on the younger woman's abdomen tracing her abs and raising the hem of the tank top in the process. She reached her breast giving it a squeeze. 

  
"Aaah-" 

  
She chuckled at how Korra was so easily turned on, she took off her tank top as Korra briefly removed her hands from the skin she was deeply craving to touch. Kuvira lowered down and kissed her fiercely sliding her tongue on her lips seeking entrance, which was soon granted. Their mouths and tongues moved in synchro as their hands connected with every skin they could find. Korra unexpectedly grabbed her face and slipped her fingers inside her mouth, Kuvira took her wrist but instead of removing them, she kept it in place and tasted her own wetness. When she was done, she locked hands with Korra bringing them above her head on the soft cotton of the bedsheet. This time it was the shorter woman to accept Kuvira's index and middle finger.

  
"Good girl." 

  
Korra sucked on those fingers, slithering the tongue in between, salt on her tastebuds and in the meantime Kuvira peeled off her shorts. The taller woman pulled them out and Korra opened her mouth to receive Kuvira's tongue once again. She pointed her fingers toward Korra's folds under the hem of her underwear. 

  
"You're so wet, babe."

  
"All thanks to you, daddy." Korra said teasingly, a smirk on her face. 

  
"What did you just call me?"

  
"Daddy." 

  
Kuvira was visibly blushing and biting back moans. She kept rubbing Korra's clit in circles which sent the younger woman in total bliss. Korra's body was growing hotter by the second, the throbbing between her legs becoming more potent.

  
"Say it again." She requested almost pleadingly.

  
"Daddy." 

  
"Oh god-" 

  
Kuvira moaned loudly letting go all of her inhibitions and two fingers thrust inside Korra, slick with arousal. Korra held on, circling the taller woman's neck and keeping her close, touching every part of her naked warm body while she fucked her. Korra arched her back, again and again, desperate for more touch, more pressure.

"Yes, like that."

They rocked back and forth as one, suffusing the room with the sounds of lust-filled groans and heavy panting.

"You like it, huh? How about this?"

  
Kuvira pulled out her fingers and tossed out the remaining lingerie to replace herself. She rode Korra's cunt, raising her leg on her shoulder and gripping firmly her thigh. The older woman moved her hips in a fluid motion, losing herself in the ecstasy of Korra's wetness on her own. Beads of sweat were running down from her collarbone to the space between her breast.

  
"Keep going. Don't stop."

  
Korra's hand from Kuvira's hip bone ventured to her sides, to her abs when Kuvira with her free hand took her wrist and placed it to her chest. She massaged her breast with Kuvira's hand still on her own guiding how to touch her nipple.

  
"You're a little slut, aren't you? Begging me to keep going." She said in between breaths.

  
"F-fuck. Must punish me, then." Korra tried to smirk but the pleasure she was feeling from Kuvira's movements was too much of a sweet distraction.

  
"You bet your ass I will."

  
Korra felt a hand on her throat, a pair of green eyes searching her own, Kuvira waiting for consent. Korra nodded and ever so slightly Kuvira tightened her grip at the sides of her neck and carefully pressed down with her thumb and fingers. The woman on top of her continued to fuck her insane with her pelvis but the hold she had on her neck was controlled and steady. Korra started to feel dizzy and light-headed, her hand holding Kuvira's thigh was slowly losing stamina. Her eyes almost rolling back to the back of her head and her vision blurring with every second that passed. The desire for release was eating her up inside, she longed for release from the pressure on her neck and to finally feel again. The whimpers Kuvira was making were almost muffled when her hand almost lost grip with Kuvira's thigh.

  
Kuvira let go and life came back to her forcefully. Everything came back to her all at once, her sight, her hearing, her touch. She felt alive again.   
The scream she ached to let out stifled in her throat, she arched her back with impetus and turned her head on the mattress pushing down as climax ignited her body and pure ecstasy claimed every muscle and sensation.

  
Soon after, Kuvira followed and came hard as well. The sight of the younger woman in complete bliss drove her over the edge. She clenched her thighs on Korra and her hands roughly clutched her lover's thigh and the tangled linen on the mattress. She trembled after the few moments of euphoria and collapsed on Korra breathing heavily. 

  
Kuvira rolled over and they laid still next to each other for a minute or two regaining their strength back.

  
"Are you okay?" Kuvira hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and kissed the bruises she left on her tanned skin.

  
Yeah. That was..." Her voice hoarse and low. She couldn't find the words.

  
"Breathtaking?" Kuvira suggested, smiling as she continued to tend the marks with her soft lips and with her tongue. She caressed her skin with light touches, brushing her thumb across the lines of her bones and muscles in devotion of that body.

  
Korra laughed softly and nodded in response. They held each other close in quiet bliss, the sound of breathing the only thing they could hear in the silence of the room. The scent of arousal permeating in the air intoxicating the two lovers. 

  
"I want to take a shower but I'm too tired to even move." The shorter woman complained nuzzling in Kuvira's embrace.

  
"We'll take it tomorrow, love. After all this exercise I just want to cuddle. But first, do you want a glass of water, maybe?"

  
"Yes, please. I'm thirsty."

  
"..For water, I mean." 

  
"Of course." She smiled smugly and stood up, still completely naked, and shamelessly walked toward the door, she stopped at the threshold and turned her head to watch Korra lying in bed completely bare as a pair of blue eyes watched her with fondness, before heading to the kitchen. She took the glasses from the cupboard and filled them with tap water, one for her and one for Korra. The kitchen and living room was barely lit by the moonlight which made her remember that event at the pool, the first time she saw Korra in a different light, as something more than a friend, than a rival. Her heart fluttered at the memory and couldn't stop smiling, she's been so lucky to find someone like Korra. 

  
She returned to the bedroom and noticed that Korra was already snuggled in the blankets with her eyes closed. She put down the glass on the timber nightstand, she knelt and fixed some strands of hair behind her ear. At which Korra flickered her eyelids open and gazed into Kuvira's deep green eyes, Kuvira closed the distance and kissed her lips. She wanted to show her how much she cared for her, how much she meant to have her in her life, through her lips and her touch, she stroked her cheek and then her scalp running her hand through her hair as they deeply kissed.   
Kuvira moved away and kissed her cheek lovingly, she grabbed the glass of water and gave it to Korra.

  
"Here, you need to drink." 

  
"Thanks." 

  
Kuvira crossed her arms on the bed and rested her head on them as she watched Korra drinking, the water going down her throat when she gulped three, four times until there was no more left. She put down the glass on the nightstand and cleaned her mouth with her hand.

  
"I needed that."

  
"I noticed."

  
"Come to bed."

  
Kuvira scooted closer to Korra, hugging her from behind. She inhaled her scent and hold on tight, kissing lazily her neck.  
"You forgot to turn off the light."

  
"Oh right."

  
Kuvira stood up one last time, crossed the room where the switch was installed. She watched Korra one last time and turned off the light. 


	2. The CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira meet the CEO of Future Industries Asami Sato to discuss new technologies. Something happened between Kuvira and Asami and things take an unexpected turn (basic ik).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this series with shorter chapters. Don't worry I have the whole thing planned.

"How does it feel to be president?"

  
Korra was standing at the large window watching outside. The view was beautiful from up there, skyscrapers towering each other and green parks properly laid out in the urban landscape. Kuvira was testing the plush chair of her new presidential office. She sat on the black leathery padding and set down her forearms on the armrests, gripping the rubbery material with her hands. She won the election against Raiko by a large margin but running for president was one of the most tiring experiences she had to endure.

  
"Pretty good actually. But this is only the first step. I-We, as a team, have many things we must do. This is only the beginning." She reclined in her seat, placing her head on the cool leather and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly taking in the recent accomplishment when she felt a familiar weight on her lap. She opened her eyes and looked into vivid blue irises, her lips spontaneously turned upward in a smug smile.

  
"Hey there."

  
"Hey there, president."

  
"I like the sound of it."

  
"Hmm. Do you? President." Korra kissed the space between her jawline and the earlobe, which she knew drove Kuvira crazy. The older woman clutched the diplomat's waist, raising the hem of her white shirt to delicately touch her tanned skin. Kuvira was biting back moans as Korra continued to suck on her favourite place.

  
"W-we shouldn't do this now."

  
"Aren't you eager to properly _test_ this chair?" She whispered in her ear, putting her hand on the backrest behind Kuvira's head. The taller woman let out a low chuckle and instead gave her a peck.

  
"I am. But we'll have plenty of time to _test_ our bed, tonight." Korra gave her a disappointed but understanding look and got up to stand at the desk leaning on it.

  
"Ugh! Fine, you're right, I wouldn't want your career to end in a scandal the first day of work."

  
Kuvira readjusted her clothes so that she could be presentable. It's probably best that others didn't pry too much into her private life since it may result in a conflict of interest situation. The state official of a country having an intimate relationship with the president of another could stir up unpleasant gossip, which is something that the couple would rather avoid in the near future. 

  
"Do we have any meetings today?" Korra checked the calendar on her phone while Kuvira shuffled through the papers on the desk searching for her journal. When she had it in her hand she turned the pages and traced with her index the words: " **Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, 9 AM** ". 

  
"The CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato, will be here shortly."

  
"Isn't she the daughter of Hiroshi Sato? The Hiroshi Sato who is now in prison for terrorist affiliations?" Korra crossed her arms and stood upright in front of the desk.

  
"That's the one. Listen to me after this meeting I need to talk to you about something impor-"

  
A knock came on the door and the office secretary appeared in the office with a tablet in her hands.

  
"Miss President, Asami Sato is here. Should I let her in?" 

  
"Yes, in a minute." Kuvira stood up from her seat and buttoned her dark green suit.

  
She nodded and closed the door behind her.

  
"What is this thing? Why didn't you tell me before?" She moved near her girlfriend concerned about what might be such an important thing that Kuvira didn't tell her. Korra didn't particularly enjoy being in the dark of certain events in Kuvira's life. That's one the flaws she had, she didn't really like talking about her past and matters that bother her. Her first instinct is to close off and keep it all to herself. 

  
"All in due time, I promise. Let's get over this meeting and I'll tell you everything." She said putting her arms on the shorter woman's shoulders.   
The creaking of the door alarmed the two and soon split standing next to each other as coworkers would do. The CEO entered the office in high heels and in a red sleeveless dress. She walked with sure steps to the centre of the room, the tip of her heels clicking on the marble floor. She was tall and elegant, an air of confidence and boss-like attitude emerged from her as she approached the couple.

  
"Kuvira, congratulations on your election." She said to the new president of Republic City. Her voice was pleasant and clear but with a hint of distance. Her hair was as smooth as silk and as black as a starless night. The little bit of skin she was revealing was fair and velvety. She wore light makeup, lipstick and mascara which highlighted her emerald eyes. Her intense gaze suddenly depriving Korra of her certainties. 

  
"Thank you, Sato. I suspect you don't know my associate here." She turned to Korra placing her hand on the small of her back.

  
"This is Korra from the Water Tribes, she's working on diplomatic cases here in Republic City, as well as economic settlements. As matter of fact, she'll work with us to discuss these type of arrangements between Future Industries and the Tribes." Korra extended her arm to Asami and shook hands. Her touch sending electricity to the diplomat, who timidly smiled. The contact lasted a second, Kuvira's hand was still on her back, a sign of possessiveness perhaps. She knew the CEO was hot as hell and now Korra knew too. 

  
"It's so nice to meet you, Korra from the Water Tribes." She scanned the woman up and down, her ruby lips forming a grin.

  
"Likewise."

  
Kuvira took charge of the situation.

  
"Shall we make ourselves more comfortable and discuss Future Industries new projects?" She said, clearing her throat and pointing at the sofas. Between the couches and the armchair stood a coffee table where some magazines and newspapers were organized.

  
"Of course." Asami replied as she made her way to take a seat.

  
Kuvira grabbed some documents from her desk and pressed the button of the intercom asking the secretary to prepare some tea for the group. She sat on the green armchair and went through the papers selecting only a few. Asami and Korra were sitting on the sofa on opposite ends, the CEO with her legs crossed and hands clasping in her lap. 

  
"Future Industries wants to make available its automobiles for the residents of the Tribes. I think we should discuss the terms of the contract you sent me by e-mail the other week." The president started and studied the documents laid out on the table.

  
"Essentially Future Industries would like like to ship the prototypes to the Southern Water Tribe. The landscape makes it hard for the automobiles used in Republic City to work, so I refined the tires with a new technology that will make it possible for the customers to drive without dangerously slipping on the icy terrain. As the first engineer in charge of the project I can personally assure the automobiles are safe to be piloted."

  
"Did you also personally test them?" Korra cut in. 

  
"I did, I-

  
The secretary came in with steaming teacups on a tray and placed it down on the coffee table.

  
"I hope I didn't interrupt." She asked concerned.

  
"Don't worry, thank you." Kuvira replied taking her own cup. The two women on the sofa did the same carefully sipping the hot tea while the secretary closed the door behind her leaving the three alone once again.

  
"You're nice to her." The CEO said to her.

  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

  
"I remember you differently, I guess." 

  
"People change." The president kept on drinking, her brows slightly furrowed.

  
Korra listened carefully to the exchange between them. They knew each other and it was probably the thing that Kuvira wanted to talk to her about. If they met, it must have been before she and Kuvira got together again in Republic City. 

  
"So.. the technology you were talking about. What exactly does it consist in?" Korra promptly changed the subject.

  
"Oh, I can tell you all about it." She replied with a radiant smile.

The three women spoke at length about the conditions of the contract and stood up when Asami stopped and turned to them.

  
"Shall we sign the contract this evening and celebrate the success of this meeting? I'll text you the place and the time. I suppose your secretary can give me your contacts. Plus, I'd like to know Korra from the Water Tribes better." She said with a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes. She was really getting under Kuvira's skin, shamelessly flirting with her girlfriend.

  
"Of course." Kuvira answered showing the CEO to the door. Asami walked away swaying her hips toward the elevator. Once she was inside, she turned and winked at the duo before the doors shut close. 

  
"She's hot." Korra chimed in at a loss of words, careful not to be heard by the secretary and the other employees in the lobby. 

  
"I'm right here, Korra. Stop drooling and let's go back inside." Kuvira talked back to her with knitted brows.

  
They went back inside and as soon as they were alone, Kuvira pushed her against the door. A spark of jealousness overwhelmed the taller woman. Korra let out a hiss after hitting the surface and watched Kuvira with a playful smirk. Having sex right in the office where anybody could hear if they were not quiet excited her more than ever. It was risky but the fulfilment of their desires was, perhaps, worth it.

  
"Someone should teach you your place." Kuvira's show of dominance always turned her on and Korra knew exactly which buttons to push.

  
"You think so? I know you want to be fucked so bad and don't know how to ask." Korra started to steadily unzip her trousers, her eyes fixed in Kuvira's deep green, but as soon as the diplomat reached her wet underwear the president closed them in bliss. Her breath quickened but instead of surrendering she did the same with Korra, dipping her hand in her panties where she found slick arousal. 

  
"So this is how it goes." Korra continued, moaning between her words.

  
"Shut the fuck up and fuck me like I'm fucking you." She whispered on her lips.

  
Korra kissed her, their tongues grazing each other and teeth scraping lips. Kuvira's hips finding friction from her hand. They simultaneously moved their hands up and down but as they continued the rapture inside of them got more and more out of control. They broke the kiss and entered each other unevenly moving their wrists, it got messier as they trembled in each other arms. Korra wanted to scream and Kuvira understandingly placed her other hand on her mouth suffocating her sounds that threatened to come out. It was a competition on who could make the other cum first. Kuvira kissed her neck and licked her earlobe, softly moaning in her ear. This sent Korra over the edge and turbulently rode Kuvira's hand, her groans muffled as she tried to stay in control of her fingers inside of her girlfriend.

  
When she regained consciousness, Korra carried on with her pumping until Kuvira came too crumbling on herself. Korra sustained her during those moments of euphoria, Kuvira tried to not make any sounds so she bit her lover's neck, not too forcefully but enough to leave a mark. Once the tremors subsided the two remained still for a while digesting what just happened, still breathless from their activity.   
The two briefly kissed seeking warmth and tenderness and Korra roughly fixed Kuvira's braid. They smoothed out their clothing in order to hide the scandalous deed. Kuvira zipped up her slacks and Korra rearranged her shirt. 

  
"That was something. I thought you didn't want to have sex in here."

  
Kuvira didn't respond but quietly laughed and walked to her desk, Korra along with her and they both sat on the desk chairs. She grabbed some wipes for her and Korra to clean their trembling hands and scrubbed the secretions on her skin in a repetitive manner. She was nervous talking to Korra about what happened before they reconciled together. She refused to watch Korra in the eyes, her heart racing, scared of what could happen or change after the confessions she was going to make. It was now or never, Korra had to know. 

  
"You probably guessed I knew Asami before. I have to tell you what happened once I arrived in Republic City."

  
Korra put her palm on Kuvira's lap searching for her warm hands, taking the wipe from her and throwing it in the bin. She forced Kuvira to watch her in her vivid blue eyes, gently tilting her head.

  
"Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback. Expect some S P I C E.  
> Comments give me life


	3. Wild Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into Kuvira's past events when she first arrives to Republic City. Her first encounter with the heiress of Future Industries Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we got a little bit angsty, but always with extra spice.

The walk path was wet and fast feets splashed on puddles, splatters of water soaked Kuvira's new pants as she hurriedly walked through the busy streets of Republic City. A few days in the metropolis and she already felt accustomed at the waves of people occupying the sidewalk and waiting to hop on the bus. Some of those people standing at the bus stop, yawning in the early morning. 

  
The main building of the Defence Council was imposing and overlooked the main square of the neighbourhood. Kuvira entered the premises and head for the room where the assembly was held, she climbed the rankings very fast once she was done with her studies in politics and now this was one of her first days as a council member. Becoming a member of the Defence Council was one of her most recent accomplishments and now things could really be changed from the inside. She already made a name of herself among other politicians, truth be told she was feared and her ambition knew no limits. 

  
Kuvira removed her damp coat and took a seat in the back of the room listening intently to new propositions in terms of budget cuts in military weapons, which concerned her but it was for the better if those funds were used for education and health. A man, in particular, grabbed her attention, he kept on observing her. The other council members discussed of this matters and it was decided to put them into vote next week. He had a familiar face but she couldn't exactly pinpoint where she saw it. The most prominent feature on him was his black moustache, which covered his lower face. He had greyish black hair so he must have been in his fifties or sixties.

  
Once the assembly was over, Kuvira gathered her things and made her away to the exit but as soon as she approached the door the man from before stopped her in her tracks. He was taller than what he seemed before, sitting in his seat.

  
"You must be the infamous Kuvira Beifong." He said in a confident and cavernous voice.

  
"Yes, it's me. And you must be...?" She tried to remain calm and be nice, but the sudden halt from the middle-aged man irritated her. 

  
"Hiroshi Sato, you probably heard of me." The name rang a bell and Kuvira realized why he recognized him in the first place. He was the face of the most important economics magazine of Republic City. The CEO of Future Industries, one of the most successful industries of the country.

  
"Of course I heard many things about you." Kuvira forced herself to smile.

  
"I hope they were good things." He laughed. "I have a proposition for you and I was hoping we could talk without prying eyes." He got closer trying to not let other people listen in.

  
"I don't want to be rude but I'm not interested in any proposition whatsoever. You're not a council member and yet here you are attending this assembly." She distantiated from him ready to leave.

  
"I will make it worthwhile and if you're not interested you can turn it down and we can still be on friendly terms." He hastily told her.

  
This proposition he was talking about did arouse Kuvira's curiosity and maybe she could use whatever he was going to tell her as a tool. In that way, it can for sure be worthwhile. 

  
"Say I agree to discuss this proposition. Will you assure me no one will come to know?" She had to be sure that nobody was going to know or the whole thing could sabotage her career.

  
"I can assure you. You have my word." Kuvira didn't fully trust him but he seemed genuine.

  
"Very well, this is my business card so we can arrange a meeting."

  
"Thank you, miss Beifong, and give my regards to Suyin."

  
"It shall be done. Now if you'll excuse me."

  
"Of course. See you soon." He slightly smiled and bowed his head.

  
Kuvira left the building and called for a cab to take her home. During the ride her thoughts wandered to Suyin, she hadn't talked to her in years and she certainly wasn't going to do it now. She felt free from that family and now she could actually create a life of herself. She wondered how she was doing at the military academy, she didn't want to attend that institute but she forced. _Had Korra no other choice too_? Maybe she wasn't, she actually seemed excited about some of the classes. She never asked her that, they didn't have enough time. Korra was probably finishing her studies in diplomacy at this moment and Kuvira hoped she was going to see her again one way or another.

  
The cab stopped to her place and Kuvira paid the driver before going out in the rain. She pulled out her keys and entered her apartment. She decided to fill in some documents on her desk when her phone ringed. It was a text from Hiroshi asking if they could meet tonight. _Oddly early_ , she thought. But she decided to meet him anyway and so she sent him confirmation. She quickly ate something, showered and got prepared to meet him. Something felt off about him but she had to know more about this proposition and why he chose her and not someone else. 

* * *

  
When she arrived at his estate she was greeted by some of the staff and walked through the shiny halls to arrive at his office. The interiors were clean and textured, a very expensive desk at the far end where Hiroshi sat. He stood up and motioned Kuvira to come closer and take a seat.

  
"Let's cut to the chase. I know you're a woman of action. I'd like to form an alliance."

  
"What kind of alliance? I don't usually ally with industrialists as you may know."

  
"Yes, I know. Let' say you can help me sway some of the other members of the Council opinions. All you have to do is talk to them and convince them to cut those military funds, which is something we agree on. Aren't we?" 

  
"We do. But you are asking me to bribe them which is something I don't condone." She tried to remain calm, her hands gripping the armrests. One possibility was exposing him right away but the second possibility was to see where all this could go by accepting his offer. It was risky but what if this went deeper, what were really his motives for all this?

  
"Think about what's going to happen if the funds won't be cut. The money won't go to institutions who actually need it. I'm just asking for a little push."

  
"And how does this benefit your company?"

  
"People will have more money to spend if the money goes to institutions like education and health. The military and defence won't, it will destabilize my income by a good percentage."

  
The door of the office creaked and a beautiful young woman was standing right next to it. She wore a red shirt, a black tight skirt, intricated black stockings and the outfit completed with red shoes. Kuvira had been staring for a second or two when Hiroshi cut in.

  
"This is my daughter Asami. Asami, come close so I can introduce you to the person that will help us Kuvira Beifong." Kuvira didn't register the last words and got up to extend her arm to her. She was taller and had lighter skin than her, long slender fingers wrapped her hand as they greeted each other.

  
"Miss Beifong, I heard so many things about you." She said with a genuine smile before letting her hand go.

  
"Please, call me Kuvira." Kuvira didn't exactly like her family name.

  
"So is it true? You and my father are working together?" 

  
"It has yet to be decided, miss Sato."

  
"Well I hope you'll find an agreement, and call me Asami." Kuvira nodded affirmatively and pondered whether Asami knew of his father's shady business, she didn't seem bothered at all. Rather she was radiant and totally unaware, sparkles in her eyes and grinning from ear to ear.

  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to speak to my father about an urgent matter." Hiroshi looked wary of leaving his desk unattended but stood up from his chair and accompanied her daughter outside.

  
"It'll only be a minute miss Beifong." She cringed at the mention of her name. 

  
"Take all the time you need." They got out of the office.

  
When Kuvira sat down on her chair again, something on the desk caught her eyes, she assured to not be seen and got her hands on a pamphlet. It was from a group called the "Equalists". She heard of this group before and it was not good news, but why would an industrialist care for this petty group? And was he somehow linked to it? It got more and more suspicious, and she had to found out.

  
Hiroshi came back, opening the door and Kuvira hid the pamphlet in her pockets.

  
"I'm sorry for the minor inconvenience, miss Beifong." Again with that name, a painful reminder.

  
"It's not a problem, Mr Sato."

  
"Let's get down to business. Will you accept my proposition?"

  
"I will."

  
"Wonderful." An eerie smile formed on his face.

  
Once she was outside the office, she snooped around in order to find Asami. She needed to get close to her and someone on the inside to gather information in any way possible. She sneaked around the halls when she found her talking with one of the cleaning ladies. Asami turned her head and saw Kuvira standing idle not knowing what to do. 

  
"Kuvira, I was hoping we could talk."

  
"You were?"

  
"Yes. I've been admiring you for a while, actually. I don't think I could be as relentless and fierce as you. You're only a few years older than me and you're already a member of an important Council. And... I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you this." She said looking at her feet, a bit embarrassed by her rambling.

  
"I- Thank you, and don't be sorry. I'm just trying to do what is good for this country and for its people. Maybe we could talk tomorrow night? What do you say?" This was wrong, flirting with a woman just for information wasn't exactly ethical. Asami was very pretty and Kuvira probably would've properly dated the woman if the situation didn't require a little push. Even if she probably didn't know about his father's shady business, Kuvira could gain access to extra pieces of information not released to the public.

  
"I don't know how to make of it.." She replied a bit unsure.

  
"You don't have to make it into anything. It's just a gathering between you and me." Kuvira said, her voice dropping lower. She handed Asami her business card and focused on her eyes as she took it between her fingers.

  
"Tomorrow night, then." She exhaled thrilled and cheerful.

  
This was wrong.

* * *

The night of their encounter soon arrived and Kuvira was making sure everything was ready for her guest in the small apartment. It didn't happen every day having over a rich heiress in her home so she attempted on providing the best impression she could muster. She called the cleaning agency for the rooms to be spotless and passed by the winery to purchase the best champagne they had. Everything was set, she just needed to get dressed for the occasion. To not overdo it she opted for a simple white button-up shirt and black smooth slacks accessorized with a buckle belt. She put on her shiny black shoes and took the glasses from the shelf, she arranged them on the counter when the doorbell rang. Kuvira made sure she didn't have any wrinkles on her outfit and opened the door.

  
Asami stood there with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Under her red coat, she wore a one-shoulder black dress that reached her just above her knees. She was definitely an attractive woman, Kuvira knew that what she was doing wasn't exactly the most noble thing to do but she was set on discovering Hiroshi's real intentions and goals. She was even surprised when Asami easily accepted her invitation, still, she surely wasn't going to complain about it.

  
"Good evening, Asami. Please come in." She stepped aside to let her in.

  
"Thank you, Kuvira. These are for you." Asami walked inside, her short red heels clicking on the floor of the apartment. She handed them to Kuvira, their fingers brushing. 

  
"Oh it wasn't necessary, but thank you. They're lovely."Kuvira clattered in the cupboard found a vase to put them in it. She took a glass of water and filled it just at the bottom so that they wouldn't drown. The flowers were beautiful pink wild roses and fitted perfectly in the little pot. They were definitely bizarre and unconventional for a first gathering but Kuvira didn't think too much about it and focused on her company once again.

  
"You're welcome, I just wanted to give you something nice." Asami strolled to the counter next to Kuvira.

  
"Would you like a drink?" She said clearing her throat. The proximity of the taller woman right next to her made her a bit nervous.

  
"I can't see why not?" She chuckled. 

  
"Make yourself comfortable, take off your coat and sit on the couch if you want. I'll prepare the wine for us both." Kuvira asserted and rolled up her sleeves to uncork the bottle. Asami put down her bag near the door and hung her coat on the coat hanger before taking a seat on the sofa.

  
After the "pop" she filled the fancy glasses with sparkling liquid and made her way to Asami before handing her the glass.

  
"Thank you." The heiress replied, taking the glass with her long fingers, the politician noticed she was wearing a ring on her index. Simple silverware that shined under the warm lights of the floor lamp.

  
"Of course." Kuvira sat in the armchair in front of Asami. She crossed her legs and subtly analyzed the woman in front of her. Legs crossed as well, she was revealing her toned calf and her thin ankle was bobbing up and down, as a response to the tension she was undergoing. They both started sipping the wine to hide the awkwardness. 

  
"It tastes really good." Asami spoke first.

  
"I chose the best bottle of champagne for such a special guest like yourself." She said flattering the heiress in a suggestive tone.

  
"You didn't have to, I don't really have a refined taste for these type of things." 

  
"You mean expensive things? Caviar, champagne, oysters..."

  
"Yes, that's one way to say it."

  
"You're not what I expected."

  
"What did you expect? A spoiled brat?" Asami almost laughed at the assumption. 

  
"Something like that." Kuvira sipped her wine.

  
"Well. I hope you'll reveal more of yourself this evening, you don't seem the type to open up and I intend to change that." She said with a tone of defiance, feeling bolder once the conversation took up the pace.

  
"We'll see about that." Kuvira said and proceeded to gulp down the remaining champagne. She stood up and picked the bottle from the counter. She refilled her glass and asked if Asami wanted some more. After filling her glass too, she sat in the couch next to her.

  
"I like your apartment." 

  
"Thank you, I haven't been here long but I tried to make it my own as much as possible."

  
"I can see it. Tell me.. how did you manage to become council member so young?"

  
"Hard work and perseverance. They'll get you everywhere."

  
They continued on their conversation, talking about Kuvira's career and her brief experience at the military academy. The heiress was enthralled by her personality, how she spoke in the most controlled way and how from time to time she shifted her legs calculating every movement. By the time they were deep in conversation, they almost drank half the bottle.

  
"I'm glad you and my father found an agreement. I know he can be pushy but he has good intentions." 

  
"Yes, but I needed some persuasion." Kuvira observed her as she positioned her arm on the back of the seat and her leg on the seat cushions, welcoming Asami with her body language. The bubbly driving her to be bolder, she imperceptibly scooted closer to her and took the glass from her setting it on the coffee table.

  
"I'm sure you do." Asami responded almost whispering, eyes fixed on her lap where her hands were clasped.

  
"I do? Not did?" She moved closer, their skin touching. Tension in the air, heavy and inebriating. Her lips found Asami's pulse point, she kissed her neck and caressed her thigh with the palm of her hand uplifting her dress. Asami was breathing heavily and closed her eyes giving in at the sweet sensations, as a sign to go on Kuvira stroked the inside of her thigh with her fingers, stretching out to her underwear.

  
Abruptly Asami got up stumbling a little, she walked near the centre of the room, her arms crossed refusing to look at her.  
"I'm sorry, I thought..." Kuvira tried to explain as she stood up from her seat. What was she doing? She needed information, not sleeping with the daughter of a powerful man. Things got out of hand, maybe the alcohol wasn't such a good idea after all. Now she scared her away, did she read too much into it?

  
"I know you're onto something, Kuvira. I thought I could do this. Maybe I shouldn't have come." She muttered with a quivering voice. 

  
"What are you talking about? Onto something? What do you mean? Talk to me." She walked closer to Asami, her voice commanding and in need of answers.

  
"I know you're tricking my father into something suspicious." All this time she thought Asami was interested in her but she wanted explanations as much as Kuvira did. She was just searching in the wrong place.

  
"You're a good actress, I'll give you that. I think you should reconsider who you're accusing because your father just asked me to bribe ministers. I don't know what his motives are but I will find out. That's why I faked to accept his offer, I'm not going to break the law for money. You have to trust me."

  
"That's impossible. My father would never." She snarled, upset by the accusation.

  
"I found this on his desk." Kuvira hurried in her office to get the pamphlet and gave it to Asami, who relaxed her arms and took the leaflet. 

  
"This means nothing. It's just a piece of paper. Why would my father associate with this group?" Asami couldn't believe that her own dad would do something remotely illegal. When her mother died, Hiroshi did grow more distant and cold but to do such things for money or power was absurd. Her head was spinning so she settled with her hands on the back seat of the couch and rubbed her eyes, careful to not undo her makeup. 

  
"It's what I'm trying to figure out. I know you trust your father more than you trust me but give me a chance to prove I'm not lying." Kuvira approached her and hesitantly placed one hand on her back. When Asami didn't move, Kuvira stroked the bit of skin she was revealing just below her neck and along the enticing lines of her shoulder blades. She was soft and warm. Without thinking Kuvira buried her head in her black locks, drinking in her floral, balmy scent. The alcohol still running in her veins, disorienting her senses even more. Kuvira was in search for more, to feel more, to oppose the numbness of the substance. 

  
"Is this okay?" The words hitting the taller woman in the shape of warm breaths on her skin. Kuvira could see goosebumps forming on her neck and bare shoulder in the dimly lit room. Her hand stroking up her thigh in search of more skin to touch.

  
Asami nodded. Kuvira continued to explore her body, with her fingertips, with her lips, with the little of bare skin Kuvira was exposing, skin to skin.

  
"I thought you were nice in the beginning." 

  
"I am not nice." 

  
Kuvira found the dampness of her silky underwear and stroked up and down teasing her. Asami gripped the back of the seat harder, her knuckles white. She struggled to suffocate her moans as the woman behind her kept on fondling her most sensitive parts. Her other hand found Asami's breast through the fabric, she didn't have any bra underneath, the hunger to touch her more privately took over. Sweet sounds came from the heiress as Kuvira undid the zipper to let it fall on her lower stomach exposing her back. She unhooked the piece of fabric between Asami's legs and dropped it to her ankles as her fingers stroked her nipple and squeezed her breast. Kuvira raised the rest of the dress to her hips and without wasting any time she dipped her hand in her wet folds stimulating her clit. 

  
"Oh, fuck." Asami muttered under her breath, her voice straining a little, careful to not give into raw passion, just yet.

  
She moved her hips to find more friction and more contact from the politician, her whines unrestrained as she further let go to carnal desire. Her left hand found Kuvira's neck and forced her lips to her ear, smudging her lipstick on Kuvira's earlobe, she whispered with unsteady moans: "Show me how bad you can be."

  
Kuvira firmly gripped her hip and bent her over with her own body angling their forms together. She sank her fingers into warm and welcoming flesh, for a moment Kuvira felt as if she cleared her head and there was only primal lust. Asami groaned at the intrusion and bucked her hips to plunge deeper into her. The politician kissed her neck, her shoulders and her bare back grunting as she sped up the pace, causing more wet sounds to entangle with their moans in the silence of the room.

  
The heiress was getting closer and closer to the peak of pleasure, her breathing ragged as she tightened her grip on Kuvira's wrist to keep her there and continue on stimulating her slick core. Beads of sweat merged with Kuvira's hot saliva on Asami's back where she sucked insistently leaving reddish marks in the throes of passion. The rhythm went up a notch and all Asami could do was screaming as she was swept over by powerful spasms.

  
Kuvira slowed her tempo and steadily eased Asami out of her orgasm, she held her tight while Asami gasped the last remaining subsiding exhalations and experienced her final convulsions. Kuvira was heavily breathing on her back, sweaty and drained from physical exertion, when Asami moved from under her, putting back on her undergarments. The soft lights reflecting on her damp back as she readjusted the shoulder strap of the dress and smoothed out the skirt.

  
"This shouldn't have happened." The heiress spoke first, her tone suggesting regret. She focused on a creak on the floor turning her back on Kuvira as a mean to avoid further interaction.

  
"Yet it did." This once, Kuvira didn't dare to get closer to Asami. The deed was done and there was no going back from this. She still had to prove her innocence to her and uncover what was going on with Hiroshi, she was going to find a way, she had to. But the position she put herself in was compromising and possibly dangerous.

  
"Not a word with anyone. This never happened." She turned to face Kuvira and watched her closely, her voice grave and serious  
"It'll stay between us." Kuvira was resting with her hands on the back seat of the couch, her shirt ruffled and slightly open in the front with a few loose buttons. 

  
"I don't trust you, Kuvira. I need proof of what you're saying about my father. You have a week to prove the Equalists, or whatever they're called, have something to do with my father. I know he's not a saint but he's not a criminal either, I-I think. I'm so confused.." Asami put her head in her hands, not believing what was happening. She started to doubt her father's choices long ago when her mother's died but now she doesn't know where they stand anymore. Should she protect him even if he was a criminal? It was wrong and she needed time to rest and think things through.

  
"Asami-" Kuvira attempted to explain with a hand raised.

  
"Don't. I'll just head home." She replied defeated, slouching her shoulders a little and hastily walking to the door.

  
"Ok..I'll call you." Kuvira folded her arms as she watched Asami walking past her.

  
She gathered her things and without another glance she left, closing the door behind her.

  
Kuvira sat in one of the stool in the counter, her head between her hands, alone with her thoughts. She needed evidence, and fast, or she could get in trouble, but this wasn't the first time she had to work under pressure. She looked at the flowers Asami brought her and noticed one of them lost a petal, she captured it in her hands and took a good look at it. If she was going to uncover Hiroshi's business she needed to get more insights on this "Equalists" group. In the next days there was going to be a rally, maybe she could attend to it and collect some clues. She put herself in a mess where she couldn't see many ways out but she was determined to find some proof. She will keep on playing Hiroshi's game and eventually something will come out by earning his trust.

  
She got up and went to her bedroom. Without even bothering to shed her clothes off, she lied down and stared at the ceiling, her vision slightly blurry from the traces of the champagne. She kicked off her shoes and noticed her clothes were still a bit humid from the earlier sexual encounter, it gave her some discomfort, so she lazily unbuttoned her shirt with heavy hands. Her skin was sticky from the sweat but against her better judgment, she preferred to shower and change the blankets in the morning.

  
Kuvira proceeded to unzip her pants, which reminded her she did not receive release. Her underwear was soaked, just the thought of Asami's fingers inside of her spiked a jolt of electricity. She ran her hand through damp, hot skin and fantasized about long dark hair caressing her chest, trails of lipstick along her neck and collarbone, long fingers searching and exploring every single part of her. Her imagination later took a clear form as light skin became bronze and shoulder-length hair tickled her abdomen. A skilled tongue flickering on her erect nipples and a strong hand delving into her pooling pleasure. Taut muscles worked on her as she vertically approached her climax.

  
"K-Korra." And she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll come back to the present. Tell me what you think, comments are always welcome.  
> I almost forgot, wild roses have a meaning: they are a symbol of love and adoration but they are also carrier of secrets


	4. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three women must sign the contract but at what cost?  
> :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. I ended up writing more scenes than intended but, well, I had fun.  
> Also, this is a little gift for someone I met a while ago and who's very cool ;).  
> Happy birthday, late but still :))

Seconds have passed, which to Kuvira appeared to be endless before Korra spoke again. She never told her about her past with Asami and especially not what happened that night, when they hooked up in the spur of the moment. The CEO almost drastically changed from the last moment she saw her, she immediately noticed the way she entered the office as if she owned the place. The way she unabashedly flirted with her girlfriend spiked some jealousy in her. Kuvira trusted Korra who undoubtedly wasn’t going to cheat on her, especially not with a woman she had sex with in the past. Still, it wasn’t a good feeling and it irritated her.

“Why haven't you told me before?” Korra might have sounded repetitive but it was a fair question given her current relationship with Kuvira. 

“I felt ashamed of my actions and I didn’t want to burden you.” She replied in a business-like manner. That’s what she does when she’s in an uncomfortable situation, instead of opening up Kuvira prefers to hide behind a facade. Her back stiff and an expression that didn’t betray her present feelings.

“Don’t you fucking trust me? I don’t care if you hooked up with her, I mean... I do but that’s not the point.” Korra raised her voice, at which Kuvira flinched, cracking the mask she was wearing. 

“I’m just hurt you didn’t feel like telling me. You are not burdening me, Kuvira. I want you to trust me that’s the only thing I’m asking.” She continued dropping her voice after the flash of uncontrolled anger. She looked up at Kuvira, head low, not daring to look at her anguished partner.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I trust you, I really do. When you told me about Mako and the breakup I wanted to be there for you, first of all, as a friend. I care about you, more than anyone. She forced herself to look at Korra, with a clenched jaw and a sad twinkle behind her eyes. Korra stepped forward and placed her hand on Kuvira’s folded arms to gently coerce her to open up. She went in for a hug, the politician easily accepted and embraced her with a strong grip, her head in the crook of the diplomat’s neck. 

“I know you do, but sometimes you’re so distant and I want to be closer to you but at the same time I don’t want to be clingy.”

“You’re not clingy, it’s just...me.” Korra heard sniffling and felt a warm, heavy breath on her skin.

“Hey, look at me.” She pressed her palms on Kuvira’s cheeks and the woman in front of her clutched onto her wrist. When Kuvira sought vivid blue, a tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. Korra brushed it with her thumb and kissed another drop that was streaking down her cheek. 

Korra's gaze trailed from her eyes to her lips, leaning in and going for a slow and deep kiss. She wanted to show Kuvira how much she meant to her through the sweet movements of her mouth on her lips and on her tongue. Kuvira deepened the kiss in response, forgetting all of her self doubts and worries for a moment. 

When they momentarily parted, Kuvira gave her a peck on the cheek and a light kiss on the inside of Korra’s wrist. She shuddered at the sign of affection. The diplomat readjusted a strand of hair behind her ear and the president took the opportunity to nuzzle in the palm of her hand. With her fingertips, Korra stroked her flushed pink cheeks. She was warm and her skin was glistening from the crying. Kuvira shifted her hand to place it on the back of Korra’s hand and melted in her comforting touch. 

She rarely let go and this was one of the few times she let Korra in and be taken care for. Kuvira had to rely on herself for the majority of her life and those who she let in disappointed her. With Korra, she knew she was risking her self-preservation by letting her show so much of herself but in the end, it was worth it. To let herself be loved by the woman she loved with no walls between them. 

"Maybe I should get to work." Kuvira said, clearing her throat and separating from Korra's embrace.

"Yeah, I should too. I'll see you at home?"

"Of course. Can you do me a favour? Will you go and buy some flowers? I don't want to show up empty-handed to Sato's appointment." Kuvira checked her schedule flipping through the pages. "I don't think I'll make it in time."

"I'll buy them on my way home. Did you have anything in mind?" Korra grabbed her coat and umbrella. Since they were in the office it started raining and the office always had a spare one given Republic City's humid climate.

"Hyacinths. I think she'll like them."

"Alright. What colour?" Korra buttoned up her coat

"It's not important. You can decide once you're there." Kuvira sat in her plush chair and shuffled through her documents, already in deep thought. Korra walked to her desk and gave her a peck on the lips.

“See you at home?”

“See you at home.”

* * *

  
  
  


The bell dinged as she entered the florist shop. Korra's shoes squeaked on the shiny linoleum and droplets of rainwater fell on the smooth surface when she shrugged off her coat and placed the umbrella in the metallic container.

The florist, a man in his forties, was organizing vases and flowers behind the wooden counter. When he heard the woman coming in he promptly turned around and smiled brightly at her. 

"Hi! Welcome to Iroh's flowers shop." Korra has never been to the place and it was the only flowers shop on her way to her apartment.

"Hi. Who's Iroh?" She curiously asked the guy approaching him. He had black greyish hair and a white apron with some green, brown stains, that was laced in the back. Underneath the apron, he was wearing a red shirt and washed-out black denim.

“It is me. And, well, the man who previously owned this.” He gestured with his hands looking around, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to pry-” 

“No, it’s okay. It’s a thing of the past. How can I help you?” He changed the subject and scrolled his shoulders pulling himself together.

“I was looking for hyacinths. Do you have that type of flower by any chance?” 

“Of course, let me find some samples to show you.” He scurried off in the back. Korra searched for her wallet to see how much cash she had with her. There was enough money spared to buy some wine at the grocery store. If they were invited to Asami’s house it was better bringing something to drink, especially to hide the general embarrassment now that Kuvira told her about the hook up. Korra wasn’t really in the mood to meet up with her but she didn't want to be rude and cancel the appointment, she was going to handle this professionally. She’ll sign the contract and then just head home with Kuvira. Rip the band-aid off and it’s gonna be fast and painless.

“I found some you might like.” Iroh had two vases in his hands. A yellow and a red hyacinth in each vase. The two vases were placed on the counter in front of Korra. She examined them and decided to go with the red one.

“Is it possible to have a bouquet with more than one?” 

“Yes of course. How many were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. A bunch?”

“Alrighty, standard number then.” 

Iroh wrapped the flowers in a polished white grid that enclosed them tight so that they won’t slip out. Korra took out some cash and gave it to the florist who in return gave her the change.

“Thank you. I’ll definitely recommend this place.” Korra said as she took her coat and her umbrella 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” He replied half sarcastically, chuckling at his words.

  
  


Korra walked out the door with a bunch of flowers in her hand and was soon hit by an angry wind and cold rain. She walked fast to her car splashing with sureness right into the puddles before opening the car with her keys. She entered in the front seat half drenched and closed the door, turning the heating on to warm up.

“This damn weather..” She muttered under her breath. Republic City’s humid climate wasn’t exactly to her liking. Korra didn’t mind the cold but what really bothered her was getting wet and the uncomfortable feeling of damp clothes on her skin. Without thinking too much about it she started the car and made her way to the supermarket.

* * *

  
  


Once she got home Korra took a quick shower to clean herself from the smog and dirty rainwater. The hot spray hits her cold, grimy skin as she washed her arms, her shoulders, her legs, her thighs. She squeezed out some shampoo and conditioner to scrub her hair and softened under the warm sprinkles, a light vapour infusing the shower. When she got out, steam poured out in the cool tiled room as Korra grabbed a towel and ritually swabbed herself.

Opening the door of the bathroom she heard clattering in the living room, as well as the jingling of keys being placed on a hard surface. 

“I’m home.” A voice shouted Kuvira was taking off her coat and caught Korra with her gaze standing on the door frame, waiting for her to notice her. 

“Shouldn’t you have your pants and shirt on? Aren’t you cold?” She regarded her girlfriend, who was wearing only her undergarments and still a bit wet from the shower.

“You know I don’t mind the cold.” She smiled with a tantalizing smirk.

“I know, but you should get ready, apparently we’re having a party at Sato’s house.” The woman huffed out clearly frustrated.

“A party?” Korra stood up straight and crossed her arms on her chest, at first unsettled by the news.

“Yeah I’m not excited either but if we are to sign the damn contract we’ll have to show up. It’s a fundraising party so there are going to be important people, so we should dress accordingly.”

The more Korra thought about it, the more the idea of a party made sense. A casual gathering between the most powerful people of Republic City could hide in plain sight their purpose to Asami's apartment and maybe the nature of their relationship, or the past of it. Facing Asami alone was probably more awkward than a whole party hosted by the very same, there are opportunities of distraction, such as music and alcohol. Not that the contract wasn’t public knowledge, at least in broad terms, but the evolving nature of their alliance and connection can be a source of unsolicited gossip. 

“It makes sense.”

“What makes sense?”

“The party. It makes sense, she doesn’t want people to find out about our association with one another. Do you think she has something in mind?”

“I wouldn’t know. Only one way to find out.”

* * *

  
  


Asami’s place was on the top floor of Republic City’s sleekest compounds. By the time the couple arrived in front of the apartment, the party was already on and muffled music and laughter came from the closed doors. Kuvira reached for the doorbell and waited for a response.

“Do you think people will suspect we’re together?” Korra searched for reassurance in the other woman.

“Korra, I think people will eventually find out and it’s already decided. The contract is going to be signed whether they like it or not. Let’s just be careful.”

After a while a tall, light-skinned woman made her appearance, Asami was wearing a deep neck red dress, her raven hair falling on one side of her shoulders, luminous and slightly curly toward the end. Korra caught sight of the slit of her dress going down from the centre of her smooth thigh to her thin ankles. She hauled herself to look up and not ogle her legs, especially when her girlfriend was right beside her. 

“You two look pretty dapper.” Asami addressed the two women in their respective suits with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Uhm, so do you.” Korra replied unsure of what to say, Kuvira just kept silent and watched the exchange between them. 

“These are for you by the way.” She handed the flowers and bottle of wine

“Oh, you didn’t need to. Thank you.” The CEO accepted them gladly and called someone from the catering staff to take care of the gifts.

“Please, come in.” 

Asami opened the door wider and let the two women in. The couple was welcomed by bright lights and sophisticated jazzy music in the background, men and women with tuxes and lavished dresses turned around examining the duo with judging eyes. Asami joined them and introduced the new president and diplomat to the high-ranking group. There were definitely more than a dozen people but it somehow still felt intimate. 

“I think it doesn’t need a presentation but president Kuvira Beifong will be joining us this evening.” Some of the individuals got closer and shook hands with the new leader of Republic City. Kuvira knew a title so prestigious didn’t mean anything without money or connection and she was gonna use this opportunity as best as she could.

“As well as diplomat Korra from the Water Tribes.” Asami drew nearer to her, lightly grazing her arm with her elbow. The CEO was far taller than her, her heels lifting her up a few inches, Korra reaching only her shoulders. It was barely a whisper but she heard the businesswoman say: “That suit looks really good on you.” Korra gulped down and focused on the guests in front of her but Asami’s balmy scent was distracting the task at hand. 

In the end she got through it and Korra rejoined Kuvira who was just at the end of a casual conversation with a man who appeared to be rich and influential. He withdrew and left the couple to rejoin. 

“Who was that?”

“CEO of Cabbagecorp”

“What now?” 

“It’s a long story.” Kuvira dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. They made their way to the alcohol section and grabbed a glass of wine from the waiters in line.

“This is a big apartment, I still can’t see the end of it.” The diplomat noticed the modern, designer furniture, and how there was barely any sign of it from being used by the very owner. 

“I doubt she uses it often, it all feels untouched and brand new. All of this is just for show.” The president pointed out gesturing at the furnishings of the penthouse.

“I’m bored, let’s explore?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I hate rich people and I can’t stay here a minute longer.”

“I feel like I’m having a deja-vu right at this very moment. Fine, we can leave for a minute or two.”

They strode through the hall, bumping on a few guests, slaloming the waiters in search of somewhere private. A door stood between them and the penthouse terrace and as luck would have it, they didn’t need any key since it easily opened with the turn of the handle. Once outside Korra took Kuvira’s hand and led her to the balcony but found someone she knew long ago: her ex-boyfriend Mako.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Mako?” Korra was clearly annoyed by the presence of the man who was once very close to her. Their breakup still affected her and the way they ended things still didn’t sit right with her.

“I could ask you the same thing. So that’s who you left me for.” Noticing the joined hands, he narrowed his eyes at her with a defiant attitude, his arms crossed and back stiffed. Then his glare pointed to Kuvira who in return furrowed her brows, a menacing glare forming on her face. Korra let go of her hand and stepped closer to him, fists ready at her sides.

“That’s not your fucking business. Leave.” She said to him, inches from his face, aggressively taking up his space.

“Tsk. Whatever, you didn’t change a single bit.” He bumped her shoulder as he walked back in, leaving the two women alone.

“What a prick.” Kuvira snarled but when she caught Korra with her gaze she softened. “Are you okay?” She said placing her hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yeah, just shaken.” Korra felt two arms wrapping around her waist, a chin propped on her shoulder.

“Fuck him.” A voice declared close to her ear. 

“Yeah fuck him.” She repeated after the woman as a mantra.

They lingered wrapped in each other’s arms for a while when a storm approached the penthouse, black clouds darkening a starlit sky and thunders disrupting Republic City’s quiet night. A bolt shed light on the dark terrace illuminating the railing in front of them before hidden by blackness. 

“Maybe we should head back inside.” The shorter woman suggested, examining the incoming thunderstorm.

“We should.” Kuvira retreated her arms and walked toward the door but found it unable to be opened. She tried a couple of times pulling and pushing the handle but it didn’t budge.

“It’s not opening.”

“What? Let me try.” Korra took Kuvira’s place and tried the same. She shifted her weight on the door but there was no click. In that exact moment droplets of rain fell on their heads and the terrace floor.

“Shit, let me call Asami.” Kuvira drew out her phone and typed her phone number, in the meantime Korra tried every way to open the door but no matter how hard she tried, it needed a key. Korra searched the terrace for a hidden spot where a spare key might be, the rain getting more insistent, wetting her jacket and shirt. She looked under the pots, inside the ashtray and under the carpet but there was no sign of it. 

Asami finally answered the phone and Kuvira quickly explained the situation trying to cover herself and her phone with her jacket, as soon as the CEO opened the door, Korra found the key right inside the potting. Hand covered with dirt, between her thumb and index she triumphantly lifted a shiny key.

“I don’t think you need that anymore, Korra.” Kuvira pointed out, arms folded to shelter from the cold rain. 

“Come inside you two or you’ll get a cold.” Asami hurried them, gesturing to come inside. Korra put the key where she found it and took long steps to escape the rain before finding herself back inside. The couple was shivering from the cold and their clothes were completely drenched from the rainwater. It took a solid minute before they realized everyone was gone and it was only the three of them inside the big apartment.

“Where is everyone?” The president asked, upset by the sudden emptiness of the living room.

“They left. You came in pretty late and the fundraiser was over. Besides, with the storm coming, everyone preferred to get home as dry as possible.”

“Shall we sign the contract and call it a day? This has been fun but I’m afraid we must get going.” Kuvira rubbed her arms with the palms of her hands and her teeth were chattering. Even in that state she managed to be authoritative and self-possessed. 

“Not in that shape of yours. You’ll drip all over the papers. Come with me so you two can dry off.” The CEO turned her back and gestured to follow her.

“Miss Sato-” 

“Asami.” she stated. 

“And, I won’t take a no as an answer. Come on now.” She started walking and Kuvira looked at Korra who in response shrugged and began to follow her, the president soon behind.

Asami escorted them through the hallway and inside a room where a bed was placed, as well as an armchair. A large window was right behind said armchair and at the opposite side of the room there was another door.

“This is the bathroom. Clean yourselves while I find dry clothes.” Asami opened the door showing them the room.

“This is not necessary, we’ll just dry our own clothes, sign the contract and get home.”

“With this storm. It’s hell outside. You can spend the night here. I don’t mind.” 

All this time Korra did not utter a single word but decided to make a bold move and took a leap in the dark.

“We don’t mind, as well. We are happy to stay here.” She could feel Kuvira fuming under her cold expression but the situation excited her too much to regard her opinions. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Korra showered first but unable to find new clothes she put on her still wet ones waiting for Asami to come in and give her them instead. Kuvira was showering, the sound of water from the bathroom filling the quiet room where Korra was standing, watching outside the window the raging storm.

The door creaked and Asami came in with fresh clothes, Korra turned and noticed that Asami wasn’t wearing heels anymore but instead had flats at her feet. 

“I brought you some dry clothes. I hope they fit.” Asami put them down on the bed. 

“Thank you.” Korra started to take off her jacket but the dampness of the materials made it difficult to go as smoothly.

“Why are you still wearing those clothes, let me help you.” The CEO walked in front of her with sure steps and grabbed the jacket to peel it off the diplomat. As she did so, she touched her strong shoulders and arms.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you all night.” The words came in the form of whispers but to Korra it seemed as if it was screamed in the still room. The quiet noise of water from the shower still in the background. Asami proceeded to unbutton her shirt and shrugged it off on the ground unravelling her chest and toned stomach. Korra found herself powerless and unable to move away but she did manage to use her voice.

“Why are you doing this?” She refused to look up at the raven-haired woman, instead, she focused on the floor.

“Why not?” She whispered in her ear, grabbing a fistful of Korra’s pants and pulling her close, the diplomat let out a strangled moan. This was wrong, what will Kuvira think when she comes out and what was she going to tell her if she doesn’t come out. Asami’s presence was intoxicating on its own but the close proximity was driving the shorter woman in a delirium. 

The water stopped and Korra quickly grabbed a white shirt from the pile of dry clothes, putting it overhead and down her waist. Asami stood there with a hand on her hip waiting for Kuvira to make her appearance. Once the president came in the room with a bathrobe wrapped around her body, she could sense the tension was high.

“What is going on? Why are you half-dressed, Korra?” She noticed she was wearing the suit pants and a new white shirt.

Korra kept silent not knowing what to say. The diplomat was at a loss, her brain short-circuited but something shifted behind her. Asami took the clothes laying on the bed and confidently walked toward Kuvira, she got closer and tugged at the cord of the bathrobe, opening it on the front. The CEO gave her the shirt and the shorts with a fist on her chest, Kuvira’s unimpressed frown on her.

“Get ready.” 

Asami swayed her hips toward the armchair and sat watching Kuvira get dressed. The president might not fully grasp what was going on but she played her game and got dressed with no shame transpiring from her. Asami was still wearing that red dress of hers and watched as the woman put on her shorts right in front of her. Korra observed the situation, after all, she was the one that accepted Asami’s proposition to stay the night, not sure what she had in mind but now it was abundantly clear. With her head spinning, she flopped on the edge of the bed.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Korra?” Kuvira asked her, becoming aware of her tenseness.

“I- I don’t know.” The idea of having sex with two women at the same time was alluring and exciting but it wasn’t exactly professional. Not to mention Asami and Kuvira’s past. 

“Is this what we have to do for us to sign the contract? Be your little bitches?” The president asked Asami, walking to the centre of the room at last fully dressed. 

“I don’t want to force anyone. You can call this a little perk of the transaction.” Asami stood up and gestured for Kuvira to take her place in the armchair.

“I know you like to watch. Sit down.” Even Kuvira couldn’t resist the CEO's demands, her legs mechanically shifted until she found herself on the seat.

Korra watched the tall woman coming nearer to the bed until they were inches apart, she stood close to her forcing her legs apart as she locked the diplomat’s face between her hands urging her to look up. She gazed into bright green eyes, her breath caught in her throat and a pulse she knew too well throbbing in her groin. Turning her head to look at her girlfriend, Korra could sense she was enjoying what she was seeing: Kuvira’s chest visibly rising and falling, her fingers gripping tightly the armrests, a blend of arousal and jealousy finally showing.

Asami, taking that as a chance to go on, reached her zipper and let her dress pool around her ankles revealing smooth light skin. The two women were enthralled by her beauty and sensuality as she opened the drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a black strap-on and lube along with it.

“I was thinking to have a little more fun tonight. If you’re okay with it, that is.” She peered at Korra who looked a bit apprehensive but thrilled by the way she propped herself on the bed with her palms on the linen waiting for something to happen.

Korra searched for compliance in Kuvira who was staring at Asami and the item she put on the dresser. The president turned to gaze at Korra and imperceptibly nodded. The diplomat was looking at Asami’s back and bottom, in a swift motion the CEO took out her shoes, her underwear and zipped up the strap-on, smearing some lube on it.

She pushed Korra on the bed and straddled her, Korra placed her hands on her thighs but as soon as she touched her Asami pinned them to the bed. Korra groaned in frustration.

“Be a good girl. It’s time for payback.” She watched Kuvira who was enjoying the show, aroused by the CEO's display of dominance. The raven-haired woman on top of Korra ran her hand up her toned stomach raising her shirt to her breast, gaining a whimper from the diplomat. Asami smirked and tasted her nipple with her tongue for the first time, sucking on the nub. Korra could feel wetness dripping in her underwear as Asami shifted to her neck, softly moaning. 

The CEO had enough and tore Korra’s shirt from her as well as her shorts and panties, now completely bare and at her mercy. Asami entered with the tip of the strap-on to feel how well Korra would adjust, Korra’s hand gripped her arm to sustain herself.

“Oh, fuck-” She fell with her head on the bed, her walls stretching at the intrusion. Her legs found Asami’s waist and as she did so the CEO buried in deep with all of her length.

“Keep going.” A voice said, but it wasn’t Korra. Kuvira was slumped on the armchair, in the middle of unbuttoning her pants, finding the dampness of her crotch and clit.

“Don’t you dare.” Asami said, addressing the president in the process of stimulating herself.

“I have something else in mind for you.” Kuvira suddenly stopped and retreated her hand positioning it on her lap, she was taking deep breaths as she watched her hook up fuck with her girlfriend.

Asami pulled back out and pushed back in without breaking eye contact with the president. Korra encircled her neck and shoulders in search of more touch and friction, Asami kept going at a regular pace, kissing the diplomat’s neck, leaving marks on her collarbone.

“Can I kiss you?” the CEO asked, Korra turned to Kuvira for approval, which was granted with some few nods of the head. Her lips found Korra’s, sliding their tongues, tasting and biting the most intimate place, accessed only by few, until now.

The pace got more and more rhythmic and fast, Asami lifted Korra’s leg on her shoulder, parting from their kiss, and hit different angles inside of her. Korra gasped for breath as she kept on pounding, in and out, rolling her hips and slamming furiously in her core. Even the CEO was a panting mess, her hair falling and sticking on her forehead. 

“Harder.” Kuvira almost cried out, her nails digging in the leathery material, her cheeks and neck reddening. Asami was far too deep in what she was doing to give her a scowl, instead, she clutched at Korra’s hair, obliging her to look at her, and then Kuvira.

“Do you want to be fucked harder, Korra?” Her name rolling off her tongue in such a delicate yet sensual manner. Korra couldn't do otherwise but just nod and mutter a few “yes” with the little air she had left. Asami gripped tightly her thigh and her hip, she pushed harder, faster, letting her impulses and instinct take over her. The CEO’s moans matched the one Korra was letting out, propelling her to go on with more intensity and focus, under the very gaze of the woman who once did the same with her. 

One last push and Asami drove her over the edge. Korra bucked and held on as the wave of pleasure came crashing over her. 

“FUCK-” The diplomat cursed shouting the word as she shuddered from the powerful spasms.

The CEO carried on rocking her hips with equal intensity to slowly bring her down her high, easing her into post-orgasmic bliss. Korra was breathing heavily on the mattress, eyes closed and skin glistening. Asami slipped out and unfastened the strap-on throwing it on the other side of the bed. She sat on the mattress regaining some of her strength, Kuvira was still fully clothed and watched the two women as they recovered.

Asami beckoned for the president to come nearer with a quick gesture of her index finger.

“Come here.” Kuvira did what she was told, standing up from the armchair and like a puppy she waited for instructions.

“Kneel.” And so she did. She kneeled in front of the most powerful woman of Republic City.

Asami leisurely opened her legs to allow Kuvira to watch, but she didn’t move, fearing she might anger her. She was dripping with juices and sweat where the strap-on once was. The CEO smiled devilishly at the president's total subjugation to her, she could ask whatever she wanted without a negative response.

“Come get your honey.” 

Kuvira walked on all four and gripped her thighs, finally touching her with her fingertips. She started kissing the interior of her thighs cleaning her from all the wetness she caused before while she was fucking Korra. She took her time to taste her skin, rolling her tongue and sweeping all that she could find, leaving only her sultry trails.

Asami, at first didn’t give in at the sensations, preferring to reward her later with the sounds coming from her mouth. In the meantime, Korra shifted behind her, so that Asami could sit between her legs, she circled her body with her arms so she could pinch her nipples with her fingers and palm her breast, Korra’s chest on her back as she kissed her shoulders and neck. Kuvira drew closer and closer to her wet folds, teasing as much as she could.

With the swipe of her tongue, Kuvira found Asami’s slick labia, licking and savouring what she had to offer. She sucked on her clit as Korra kept on playing with her nipples. Asami finally let out a strained whine.

“Yes, like that. Fuck me with your tongue.” She managed to say out loud, she shuddered with pleasure while the two women worshipped her body with their touch and their kisses. She furthered spread her legs apart and leaned back as Korra sustained her weight, Kuvira grasped her hips and pressed her tongue in her slit, before she proceeded on sucking her throbbing clit again.

Asami arched into Korra and pressed deeper into Kuvira’s mouth with her pelvis unable to control her actions anymore. She was grinding on Kuvira’s face when a squeeze of her nipple and the roll of Korra’s tongue on her pulse point, led her in a frenzy, gasping for air. Korra locked Asami in her toned arms as she came hard against her, circling her arm behind the diplomat’s neck to hold on. Kuvira continued stroking her clit as she rode her pleasure and trembled overtaken by pure ecstasy.

Asami panted as she regained her perception, Kuvira got up to her head level but instead of kissing the CEO, she went for Korra behind her. The couple shared Asami’s wetness in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. When they parted Korra stared at the two women for a moment and a suggestion came to mind.

“Kiss her, Kuvira.”

Korra's request perturbed the president, but Asami’s tempting lips drew her closer like a magnet. For the first time, she kissed the CEO sliding her tongue over her lips and then pressed it inside her mouth letting the tall woman taste her own sweetness. A kiss never shared finally happening thanks to the love of her life. A funny contradiction.

Asami stood up and put on her shoulder a silky robe that she pulled out from the drawer, she turned her head to the liquor section and poured some scotch on a fancy glass. She sat on the armchair with her drink, crossing her legs. The couple dumbfounded inspected her actions with interest 

“Go on.” She gestured at the couple. Kuvira and Korra looked at each other, they were finally reunited, even if the circumstances were peculiar. The CEO watching them have a really intimate moment. Korra just kissed her to let Kuvira focus on her rather than the woman watching the couple.

The diplomat undressed her, first her shirt and then her shorts. Where skin was revealed, she peppered with kisses. Korra on top of Kuvira kissed along her neck and collarbone, warm skin touching warm skin. Korra slid her hand to Kuvira’s crotch as she sucked on her nipples with her mouth earning a moan she knew too well.

As they made love, Asami watched silent, drinking her glass of dark liquor. A spectator of such an intimate act between the couple. She observed how their bodies moved against one another and the little gestures that they knew drove the other crazy. Heard the difference of their voices as the other pleasured the other, changing in pitch as they climaxed. 

When they were done, Korra’s body was on top of Kuvira, sweaty and panting. Asami stood up from her seat and placed the glass at its original place. She strode toward the door, her hand on the handle, the CEO finally turned to the couple with a smirk and a deceiving look.

“Ready to sign the contract tomorrow?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they even have a job anymore?  
> The chapter's name is Honey. That's a song from pop legend Robyn, if you haven't listened DO IT.  
> I am not entirely sure if I want to continue this series but idk tell me what you guys think :))


	5. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Korra's flashback, the diplomat breakups with someone dear to her but meets someone from her past who she thought forgot about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Korra's flashback in Republic City

"I can't believe this." Mako crossed his arms, an exasperated look on his face. He watched Korra nervously shifting her weight from one leg to the other, hands on her hips, gaze low.

"You can't believe I don't want to do this anymore? After everything you've put me through, you're surprised?" Korra scoffed at him. She couldn't even look at him, all that she felt for the man that stood beside her for the past months was anger and disappointment. 

"I thought we got past that. Stop bringing it up!" He asked almost pleadingly standing upon the back of the chair, his palms gripping each side with force.

"Bring what up? The fact that you cheated on me?" Korra raised her voice unable to refrain herself. Afterall she did forgive him for what he did but she didn't trust him anymore, not like she used to at the start of their relationship.

"That was low of me, but I learned from my mistake and you know that." Mako tried to explain, a hand raised in surrender.

"It's not just that, Mako." She couldn't bring herself to utter the words. Once she let them out she knew things were going to change and the bond they had will never be the same.

"Please tell me." He looked up to her afraid of what Korra was going to say but begging with his eyes to tell him what she was thinking.

"We don't work. This doesn't work." Korra felt relief at saying those words. Her feelings finally put into a sentence. Something she wanted to say for weeks, she and Mako didn't work together and that was the truth. She wasn't going to ignore it anymore, even if it hurts.

Mako smiled, an ugly laugh came out soon after. 

"This is simply not true." He stood high with his back straight and walked up to her. A piercing stare penetrating Korra’s space which made her uneasy. 

“We do work, you just don’t want to trust me and you can’t let go of the past.” He said with a condescending tone, his palm on his chest.

“No! You’re not listening to me. You don’t listen, that's the problem.” She raised her voice, closing her fists and clenching her jaw. 

“Is there someone else, Korra?” He asked, flinching and swallowing hard.

“I can’t talk to you anymore. This is over.” Korra didn’t want to give in to anger but he was really testing her. She turned her back to him and gathered her stuff to leave the apartment. She grabbed a bag and messily put inside some clothes, her toothbrush and the essentials to carry with her.

“Where are you going? You can’t just leave. Let’s talk, please.” He followed her going around the rooms but she easily sidestepped him, collecting her things from the shelves.

“There is nothing else to talk about. Don’t contact me again, I’ll come by and gather the rest of my stuff on my own.” She bumped into him, he walked unsteadily, as she made her way outside the door. 

“Korr-” She closed the door and quickly ran downstairs, receiving a few odd stares from the residents of the nearby apartments.

In the heat of the moment she forgot she didn’t really have anywhere to go. The only person in Republic City that could help her was Mako’s brother: Bolin. She didn’t want to call him or ask for help but she didn’t have any other choice. She took the phone out her pockets and dialed the number.

“ _ Korra! How's it going _ ?” An excited man’s voice came through the speakers.

“ _ Hi, Bolin. Can we meet at Jargala’s coffee shop? I need your help _ .” Korra pushed through the words with a faltering voice. She hoped Bolin didn’t notice her distress.

“ _ Yeah, okay. I can be there in half an hour. Did something happen _ ?” He asked with a shaky voice, concerned of Korra’s well-being.

“ _ I’ll explain once we’re in front of something to drink _ .” Korra forced a laugh and sniffed a little.

“ _ Ok. See you there, I hope everything is alright _ .” Bolin replied, his first enthusiasm gone and a hint of anxiousness in the way he spoke.

“ _ See you _ .” Korra ended the call and took the bus to the coffee shop.

The ride was short and once Korra hopped off the public transportation, she found Bolin waiting for her right outside the door. He was wearing a light brown jacket and blue jeans. His black hair was slick with gel, a strand of hair falling on his forehead. 

“Korra, you’re here!” He closed the space between them to make sure she was alright. A genuine smile appeared on his face when he saw she was okay.

“Hey Bolin, can we go inside so we can talk?” The hint of sadness in Korra’s voice and the way she carried herself, slouching as she stepped closer to the door, didn’t go unnoticed to Mako’s brother. Korra’s usual zest wasn’t there.

“Want me to carry the bag for you?” he raised a hand to reach for one of the straps.

“No, I can handle myself.” She jerked him away.

“Oh okay sorry, I know you can, I just wanted to help.” he put his hands back in his pockets, clearly upset.

“Let’s just order coffee.” Korra opened the door and entered the shop. The wall on the left had a big window, from where you could see one of Republic City’s bustling roads. People and riders on their bikes passing by, as well as car sprinting or parking on the avenue. The interiors had shades of mostly warm-coloured wood and pastels, the room was an open space, letting the afternoon light which came from the window illuminate the coffee shop. 

The smell of fresh coffee brew filled her nostrils as the two friends approached the counter when a woman in her late twenties, long black hair and brown skin showed up from the back. Jargala Omo was the owner of the Creeping Crystal coffee shop and one of Korra’s and Bolin’s friends. They soon became regulars when Korra arrived to Republic City before she met Mako and Jargala took a liking to the peculiar duo. Korra met Mako through Bolin, things led to another and they started dating. She should've known it was going to be messy if they were to break up, which they just did, and Bolin was going to be right in the middle of it. 

“What can I get you?” She leaned on the counter with a sultry smile.

“The usual.” Korra exhaled with a shaky smile trying to hide the anger and frustration she was coping with.

“A double espresso coming right up. What about you big boy?” Jargala turned her head to Bolin who was fidgeting with the hems of his jacket, suddenly interested in the cars passing by behind the windows of the shop. 

"Uh, a double espresso for me, as well." He said uncertain of his order. 

"Don't lie to me. I know you like your coffee with whipped cream." She laughed with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She scurried behind the counter to prepare the two coffees.

Korra landed her eyes on Bolin, who was attempting to hide his flushed cheeks.

"You like her?" She asked, surprised. Until now she never noticed his friend's crush. It always drifted under the radar. She kicked herself mentally for not spotting it before. The long looks and the aloof smiles.

"NO! I don't!" Bolin first said aloud and then lowered his voice to not let Jargala hear what, or better who, he was talking about. He raised his index finger at Korra jiggling it in front of her face, eyes widened and eyebrows comically reaching his hairline.

"Since when." Korra ignored his outburst with a laugh. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Jargala interrupted without warning, startling the two 

“Nothing!” Bolin said a bit too forcefully. Jargala eyed them suspiciously but said nothing, instead she placed the orders on the counter and carried on with other customers, chatting and getting their coffee ready to take out. 

The couple grabbed their coffee and made their way to the table near the window. Korra making fun of Bolin, poking on his ribs and laughing at the reaction. When they sat in the booth, Korra turned her head to the window and gazed outside, compared to the outside, the shop was much quieter, the walls muffling the noise of engines and chatting. She cupped the drink in her palms and waited for it to warm her hands before taking a sip.

"So...What's wrong?" When Bolin asked that question, the amusement in her face soon faded and it was replaced with a grim expression. 

"It's Mako." Korra refused to watch Bolin in the eyes. "We broke up." She wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to learn it sooner or later. Her eyes fixed on her coffee, contemplating how it moved, forming circles whenever she squeezed the cup and its colour, feigning to get darker with time. 

Bolin remained peculiarly unfazed but his tight lips and furrowed brows betrayed what he was actually thinking. A few seconds passed by before he spoke up.

“I’m sad to hear this, but you just weren’t meant for each other. The way my brother acted toward you was not fair.” Bolin was understanding. “I don’t know all the details but you always fought and neither of you seemed happy anymore.”

“I’m surprised to hear you say that we’re not meant to be together. You’ve always been so supportive of our relationship.” Korra finally looked up, a strand of Bolin’s slick hair was falling on his forehead as he was stirring the liquid and the cream in the cup.

“I am, I was. But in the last few months, I could see you two drifting away, it was only a matter of time before things would end for good. Mako might have sped up the process given what he did...” He gave her a sad smile.

“It was just a kiss but I couldn't trust him anymore, not like I used to. He’s right, I can’t get over it.” 

“No one can tell you how to feel, after all.” He turned his head, catching glimpses of Jargala sprinting behind the counter, serving drinks and giving out receipts to customers of the shop.

“You really like her don’t you?” 

Bolin sipped his drink and in doing so some of the cream deposited on his upper lip.

“You have...” Korra pointed to her lips.

“Oh...” He brushed his lips with the back of his hand. 

They chuckled to themselves relieving some of the tension. 

“I do.” He sighed, Bolin felt a bit guilty by his show of affection for Jargala since Mako and Korra just broke up. He wanted to jump up in the air and talk about it with her friends but the recent event put a hold on him so he refrained himself, not knowing exactly what to do.

“I’m happy for you. I’ll find a way to get the two of you together." She half smiled, sipping his coffee, the smile reached her eyes and winked at his friend. Maybe she could distract herself with this new goal.

“I’m sure you will. But I have a lot of work to do at the moment.”

“The paper is not selling enough?” She asked slightly preoccupied.

“No. It’s this new Equalists stuff. We have a lot to cover.”

“I’ve heard. What is happening?” She raised her eyebrow.

“After the head of the group and his close associates were arrested, the police found out evidence of a terrorist attack. A big mess that was and we’re still dealing with the aftermath.” He sighed, lowering his gaze to his cup of coffee.

“A very important man in Republic City was arrested as well. What was his name? It was all over the news.” Korra interjected.

“Hiroshi Sato. An important industrialist, he left his firm Future Industries to his daughter: Asami Sato.” Bolin explained.

“Apparently there was a man on the inside that was capable of unveiling his plans. Hiroshi wanted to sell high-tech weapons for the Equalists and earn money on that.”

“Or a woman.”

“Or a woman, yes. Anyhow this person preferred anonymity above all, only the cops know their real identity.”

“Who do you think might be behind it?” Korra furrowed her brows.

“Someone close to the Sato family or someone well known by the public eye. These can be the most probable reasons behind deciding to stay anonymous.” Bolin guessed with a slight frown. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing in particular...” She muttered glancing outside the window. She saw a guy asking to borrow the lighter to a woman whilst she smoked her cigarette. As she rummaged inside her purse, he stood idly, a bit embarrassed, watching the toxic fume rising unhurriedly in the air. It sparked a wave of nostalgia and remembrance to the times at the academy with Kuvira. They promised to meet again but the time and distance created a wedge between the two, both of them had their own life and moved on. Still, Korra was wondering how she was doing.

“Korra? Is there something wrong? Thinking about him?”

“Him?”

“My brother.”

“Oh, right... sure.” She forgot about him for a few minutes.

Bolin checked his watch and shifted in his seat.

“I have to go. My shift starts in a few minutes. Talk later?” He got up and put the coat on his shoulders.

“Yeah, go on. I’ll have to do some things.”

“Okay, see you soon.” He gave her a nod of understanding and headed toward the door but not before throwing the cup right next to the bin near the counter, the closest to Jargala. He said his goodbyes to her and waved at Korra with a small smile. 

Korra sighed and crossed her arms on the hard surface, resting her head on it. She will have to gather her things at Mako’s apartment and find a new place, maybe Jargala has a spare room right upstairs. She closed her eyes and paused, just for a second or two before she’ll have to find the strength and go on with her day. Working with Raiko wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do but she learned how to put up with him. Korra jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” The owner of the coffee shop asked with concern in the tone of her voice.

“I’m not complaining, but I have to say I feel pretty shitty.”

“You finally broke up with him?”

Korra spun around and looked at her with wide eyes 

“How do you know? Why is everyone glad we broke up?” Was she so easy to read? 

“You deserve better, honey.”

“Ugh! Maybe.. but I don’t have a place to sleep now. Will it give you any trouble if I could use one of your spare rooms until I find another apartment?”

“Not at all. I’ll show you after closing time.” She noticed a few clients entering the shop and waiting to be served.

“Thank you, Jargala.”

“Don’t mention it.” She gave her a pat on the shoulder and motioned to get back to work but she froze and turned to Korra with a questioning look. "Actually, will you help me with the customers? I know you might be busy with your job already but...I could really use some help." In the meantime, more and more people started to come in. 

"Today's my free day so I'll gladly help you. Let me return the favour." 

"Great! Put your bag over there and I'll show you the ropes." Jargala beamed and pointed to the back of the shop.

"Better go ahead." She muttered to herself, the bag she had wasn't surely going to be enough for the next day. She opened it and saw she didn't even think of grabbing more bras and underwear. In the heat of the moment, she remembered to throw inside her toothbrush and several clothes but not more undergarments. She made a mental note to head to Mako's apartment tomorrow and grab what was left. 

After she secured her bag behind the door she went behind the counter next to Jargala. The owner of the coffee shop had a few employees but one of them was sick and the other one was on a vacation which left her alone to care for the customers.

Jargala showed her the basics of coffee brewing but soon assigned Korra the cash register role so that she could work out the bills as Jargala did what she did best: make coffee and charm clients. 

Toward closing time Korra was counting the cash earned during the day for Jargala to keep track of the money as she cleaned and polished her precious machines. When someone entered the door, it startled Korra who dropped some coins on the floor.

"Coffee. Black." A voice she knew too well said.

When she looked up from the crouched position she was in when she was recollecting the coins, she froze in place. After all these years, she reappeared right in front of her eyes like it was nothing. Her usual stiff posture and narrowed eyes, the stone-cold expression softened when Korra met her deep green eyes.

"Kuvira?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be interesting


	6. The Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira are finally reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay o.O but this story is definitely not over ;)  
> This is part 2 of Korra's flashback.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Korra's voice almost died in her throat. All these years waiting for a call or a letter from her former best friend? girlfriend? Her head was spinning, she braced herself against the counter.

“Can we talk about it outside?” Kuvira whispered and gave a sideway glance to Jargala who was watching the two women talking, raising her brow in confusion. 

“Is this woman bothering you, Korra?” The owner said with a defensive stance, ready to throw her out at her friend’s command. 

"No, it's okay. Let's go outside." Korra led the way to the exit door and Kuvira followed with the cup of black coffee in her hand, feeling Jargala’s glare behind her back. When the couple went outside a light chilly breeze grazed their exposed skin. Korra sat on the nearest bench near the now quiet street, with few cars passing by, the sound of wheels passing through and hitting the puddles on the side of the road.

Kuvira sat next to her with her shoulders slouched, not daring to look at her old flame. With the corner of her eye, she noticed that Korra had her elbows on her knees and hand clasped, an unfocused gaze on her face. Not knowing what to do, Kuvira drank her coffee to ease the tension and do something else with herself. Hot steam came out of her mouth in the cold air after taking a sip of the drink. The coffee hit her taste buds and then her throat, igniting her body with warmth.

“I’m sorry, I should've warned you but I wanted to see you as soon as possible.”

“Why? After years of not talking you suddenly want to reconnect? Like we haven’t seen each other in years? God knows how many times I tried to contact you after the academy.” Tears were welling up in Korra’s eyes and her throat was closing off not letting escape another sound.

“I wanted to answer your calls and your texts but I thought I was going to hold you back from your dream. I would’ve never forgiven myself for that.” There was a business-like manner of speaking in the way she said those words.

“Kuvira, I’m my own person, you don’t and you can't control me. This is just an excuse to not wanting to confront your past, as usual.” Korra refrained herself to go on any longer in order to avoid getting heated and lose control. She sighed and regained composure, straightening her back. Kuvira didn’t want to interrupt, feeling there was going to be more.

“Where have you been?” The question Kuvira didn’t want to hear. The recent events came crashing down to her, from Hiroshi’s proposition to her false agreement with it. The hook-up with his daughter, Asami. The teaming up with the heiress after the proofs she found working undercover inside the group of political terrorists: the Equalists. 

To ensure the safety of Republic City she had to go to great lengths but eventually, she managed to give the police an anonymous tip that helped the authorities in the incarceration of the group leader: Amon as well as his associates. Right after the unveiling of the group’s intentions in a coup d’état, the politician and Asami parted from one another and ended their partnership in a formal way. Kuvira would continue to rise the ranks in politics and Asami would rebuild his father’s company.

“It’s going to be a long story if you’re up for that.” 

Korra finally turned her head to look at her with a piercing glare.

“Go on.” 

  
  


When Korra laid on her bed in Jargala’s spare room, she could finally rest, the sheets brushing her skin. She needed time to process all the things Kuvira told her, she pressed the heel of her hands on her closed eyes lightly rubbing her eyelids as if to banish the intrusive thoughts. It was an eventful day and the diplomat had enough, she got up stripped of her clothes to take a quick shower. She swabbed the grime off her skin and relaxed under the hot spray.

When she was done she found herself under the blankets but she was unable to let herself fall asleep replaying the events of the day, the breakup with Mako, the talk with Bolin and the return of Kuvira in her life. Too tired to sleep she turned belly up and gazed at the angle of the ceiling, hands entwined on her stomach.

The images in her head took the shape of the woman she once knew as her rival and best friend. Five years have passed and Kuvira might have gotten older and wiser but the fire to change things was still there and more alive than ever. Her determination knew no bounds and surrender was never an option for the politician. Time didn’t appease the spell she had on Korra, Kuvira carried a natural magnetism that attracted any woman and man. It might have been the controlled ways in her demeanour or the piercing glare able to cut through skin and bones but to Korra, she was the girl that strived for freedom, from her family, from the Academy and longed for a new life unbound from her origins.

Korra deeply sighed and forced herself to sleep but found it extremely hard, so she got up from her bed and grabbed a glass from the cabinet careful to not wake Jargala, she opened the tap and filled the glass. She slowly drank and soothed her parched throat and dry lips.

“Can’t sleep?” Jargala stood at the kitchen door. Her friend's voice was a little raspy.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, don’t worry. Who was that woman? You disappeared before I could ask.”

“Kuvira.” Korra said in a low voice. “She was my best friend, girlfriend... I don’t know. We never defined our relationship.” She finally admitted.

"Oh! I didn't know…"

"What? That I liked women?"

"Mmh. I'm totally fine with it if that's what you're asking. Just surprised that's all."

"Well, I'm surprised you're surprised." A hint of humour in Korra's voice. Jargala closed her nightgown tightly to her body, shivering from the cold.

"We'll talk about your old flame tomorrow morning. I want to know all of it." She winked and made her way back to her bedroom, dragging her slippers on the floor.

Korra looked around, the dark apartment appeared to be larger than its actual size and the unlit furniture was almost taking other indistinct forms. Maybe it was time to go to bed, she rubbed her temples and yawned clearly tired. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day. 

  
  


The next morning Korra went to Mako's apartment. He was most likely at work so she had plenty of time to gather the rest of her stuff. The talk she had with Jargala this morning was liberating in a way. She never talked about Kuvira with anyone before, not even Mako, fearing she was going to be judged, but her friend was understanding, she was even cheering for them. But Korra thought it was unlikely they were going to be back together, many things have changed and a silly promise made by teenagers wasn’t going to make them reconnect to one another.

When Korra stepped at the front door, she waited for someone to go out so that she could slip into the building, she went upstairs and made it to the apartment’s door where she lifted the carpet and clasped the keys in her hands.  _ Mako should find a better place where to hide them,  _ she thought smugly. 

As soon as Korra set her foot inside, she searched for bags and suitcases where to collect all of her things, from the remaining clothes to the kitchen utensils. She sifted through the rooms starting from the living room where she picked up her magazines and books, she clasped the light blanket she bought for her and Mako to cover themselves from the cold in the chilly nights but reconsidered taking it with her. When she was done in the main room of the apartment she moved on to the bedroom and surveyed the wardrobes and drawers for shirts, pants and undergarments but something caught her eye. A red cupped bra on the floor stashed between the bed and the nightstand. She picked it up and examined the piece of clothing, maybe it was an old bra she didn’t remember using it, she tried to fit it on her breast but the size was too small for her.

“What are you doing.”

Korra’s eyes shot up to the doorway where Mako was standing with a baffled expression.

“Nothing!” She hid the bra behind her back.

“That’s not yours, Korra.”

The realization hit her, the bra wasn’t yours which meant it was someone else’s. Someone close to him,  _ very _ close to him.

“Oh.. that was fast. I didn't even fully moved out yet and you're fucking her in our bed." Korra snarled at him with heartache and sorrow. She couldn't believe that her now ex-boyfriend moved on so fast from their relationship. It hurt, probably more than it should have since she had seen the end of their life together months away from now.

"I'll let you some time and space." He replied clearing his throat, his cheeks slightly blushed and hands tightly clasped at the hem of his uniform. He left the room in a hurry and closed the door of the apartment behind him. 

"Now you're embarrassed, prick." She muttered to herself and tried to scroll off her shoulders the disappointment resuming her packing, this time faster and less thorough. 

Korra brought all of her suitcases and bags in the trunk of her car. Behind the wheel, she felt a heavy weight on her heart and without realizing it, tears were rolling down her cheeks, snot threatening to drop down her nose. The palm of her hands that were covering her face and eyes started to wet from her pathetic weeping. She let it all out, all the regrets and failures of the relationship and the events that came with it. She was tired, so tired of the circumstances she was in, why couldn't things be easier? Why do they have to be so complicated? Her head leaned forward when-

"HONK!"

She hastily withdrew her forehead from the wheel jolted from the abrupt noise. She sniffed on a tissue and dried the tears with the back of her hand as best as she could. Something buzzed in her pockets, she took out her phone, Kuvira was calling her.

"Perfect fucking timing." Korra said sarcastically to herself. She took a deep breath and answered the call.

“What is it?”

“Can we talk?”

“Wasn’t the last time enough?”

“It wasn’t. I really need to speak to you.” There was a softness in her voice, something she rarely showed to anyone. Korra took a brief pause before answering, weighing the possibilities. She was afraid of getting hurt one way or another but the curiosity and the magnetic pull Kuvira had on her took the best of her.

“Fine. Just.. text me when and where.”

“Ok. I’ll do that, thank you.”

“Sure.”

Korra ended the call first, started the car and headed to Jargala’s coffee shop. On her way back she promised herself not to fall to her schemes, what they had at the Beifong Academy was one of the best experiences she had with someone, even if not simple, considering Kuvira’s relationship with her adopted family and her reclusiveness when it came to her past. Nevertheless, the politician often had ulterior motives, whether they were to advance her career or make herself look good in the public eye.

The diplomat used to trust her with everything she's got but time might have changed her into the ruthless politician everyone feared, beating the competition without a second thought. 

Korra parked her car in front of the shop and opened the trunk of her car to grab her baggage. Her phone pinged, it was a message from Kuvira:  **Kwong's Cuisine, Friday 8 PM. Formal dress code, see you there outside.**

_ Oh, wow. That's fancy _ . Korra thought. 

Kwong's Cuisine was the most classy and expensive restaurant in Republic City, only the most powerful and rich people of the metropolis could afford a seat in the lounge.

If Kuvira had intentions to impress her it wasn't going to be easy, money wasn't going to change the diplomat's mind, neither power. 

  
  


Friday evening arrived soon enough and Korra opted for a formal navy blue dinner jacket and slacks. A white long-sleeve shirt and black elegant shoes. She hoped her attire was enough and the restaurant's staff wasn't going to bother her for not having the "appropriate" dress. 

Kwong's Cuisine was four stories tall and its exteriors were extravagant and lavished with bright colours and intricate architectural features. 

Kuvira was waiting for her outside, hands in her pockets. She was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and a tie to complete the look. Her austere gaze laid on Korra who was cross walking the street. Only by the way the politician looked at her had the power to stop her in the middle of the street but Korra kept it together and walked up to her as confidently as she could.

"Good evening, Korra." She almost forgot the timbre of her voice but it resounded on her like a tidal wave waking her up from her thoughts.

"Evening, Kuvira" She managed to say out loud.

"Shall we go inside? I reserved a table for two." 

"Lead the way." 

The couple entered the wide jade green door and Kuvira mentioned her name to the attendant before waiting to be escorted to their table. 

The hall was plastered with bright red rugs and antique tapestry, all lit by luxurious chandeliers. 

A waiter dressed in a white tux came up to them and greeted the two women with excessive mannerism.

"Tonight I'll be at your service. But before escorting you to the table please follow me to the dressing room where a tailor can offer you a tie or a bow tie as the dress code suggests." He looked at Korra with squinty eyes before rapidly turning his back and accompanied them through the hall. Korra hoped Kuvira couldn't see her flush of embarrassment. Why did she forget to put on a tie? She should have known they were going to be strict when it came to dress code. 

The waiter directed them to the stairway and inside the dressing room.

"I'll be waiting outside." And with that, the tailor closed the door. The dressing room was far plainer than the bistro but still decorative and charming.

The tailor motioned for them to come closer and examining Korra's attire, he showed her ties and bow ties that could go well with her jacket and shirt. She found it hard to decide and turned to Kuvira who, yet, had to say a word. The politician, noticing Korra was searching for her counselling, turned to the tailor instead.

"May we have a moment alone to decide?"

"Of course." The man scurried away in the back.

"Have I embarrassed you?"

"What do you mean." Kuvira almost laughed at the question.

"The dress code thing. I forgot the tie, I should have known better." 

"I don't care, Korra. It's stupid anyway, I just wanted to impress you." The politician was the embarrassed one now.

"Impress me?" 

Kuvira nodded and chose one of the bowties on the counter. A dark blue bowtie which complemented her jacket and slacks as well as her eyes. She moved incredibly closer and positioned it on her neck to tie it slowly and precisely. Kuvira smelled of delicate perfume and body wash, Korra found it hard to not breathe harder right in front of her ex-lover. The layers of clothing suddenly became too thin as the politician worked the bowtie with expert fingers. 

Kuvira was looking at what she was doing with intent eyes but Korra didn't know where to look, she couldn't see the bowtie, all she could see was the politician's face and neck, but to not make it weird, she cast her gaze toward the ceiling even though the peripheral vision was still letting her enjoy the show. 

Korra felt the bowtie tightening as Kuvira leaned forward, lips to her ear.

"Done." 

Korra took a while to get out of the trance she was in. Sounds of footsteps made her turn around and look up. The tailor standing behind the counter, cleared his throat, arms behind his back. Kuvira stepped next to Korra with an appropriate distance between them

“That is a great choice. One of my favourite pieces from my finest collection.” He said referring to Korra. The politician gave her a sideway glance, subtly smirking.

“Thank you, you’ve been really helpful.” The diplomat replied with a smile and a little bow and Kuvira nodded in acknowledgement. 

The two women came out of the dressing room, the waiter was standing right beside the door with a stiff posture. 

“It suits you, Miss. Now, if you’d like to follow me to your seats.”

He was walking in front of them with quick steps, the couple a few feet behind.

“It really does.”

“What?”

“It suits you.”

“Thanks.” Korra couldn’t help but smile.

They arrived in a more quiet section of the restaurant, the dining area for intimates, which was more sober than the main hall but still very refined and sophisticated. The room was dimly lit in warm yellow light coming from the candle lights on each respective table and lanterns set on the walls. In the background soft ambient music with jazz influences. 

They sat in the leather padded booth next to each other

“This is your table. I hope you’ll be having a great night here at Kwong’s Cuisine.” He left the couple alone in a hurry, clearly busy with other duties and tasks. 

“What an odd guy.” Korra tried to break the ice.

“He surely was.” Kuvira was slightly nervous, which was rare in her case. Korra noticed by the way she rubbed her fingers together clearly tense, a quirk she had at the Academy too, whenever she wanted to talk about uncomfortable things. 

“How did you pay for this?” 

“I didn’t. Someone owed me a favour that’s all.”

Korra scrunched her nose thinking who could it be.

“Don’t worry I don’t do favours to criminals. They’re actually someone you know very well, Lin Beifong. She’s Chief of Police now, left the Academy to her sister and moved to Republic City.”

“The Chief is actually a Chief!?” Korra blurted out, some of the guests and staff glared at her due to the fact that she raised her voice all of a sudden, disrupting the quiet atmosphere. Kuvira chuckled to herself.

“Don’t laugh.” Korra scolded her 

“I’m not laughing.” Kuvira quietly laughed. Korra soon joined her, releasing the tension of the meeting outside the restaurant, the embarrassment of having forgotten the tie and what unexpectedly happened in the dressing room. The thought only made Korra blush even more, how could Kuvira still have such a grip on her, after all those years. 

“Ladies. Tonight’s menu.” The waiter placed the luscious dishes on the tablecloth, as well as the entrees for the two of them. The main course was the Peking roasted duck and side dishes included different types of tofu and salads, like the sprout and crab one. 

“I hope you will find everything of your liking. Have a nice evening, here at Kwong’s Cuisine.” 

The food was steaming hot and inviting. The couple dug in seizing it with their chopsticks. While they ate they talked about the food and compared it to the one they had at the Academy which was definitely less refined and tasty than the one in the most renowned restaurant of Republic City. The conversation shifted to Kuvira’s career when they arrived at the dessert, she explained how she achieved so much in so little time and her aspiration to become president one day. Ultimately the waiter brought them the liquor to wash down the meal. Korra gave a sigh of relief as her throat burned from the alcohol, Kuvira sipped quietly and unfazed. 

“So...What do you need to speak about?” Korra finally asked.

“I don’t know how to say this.” She took a pause to reflect on her next words. “Can we talk about it outside? I don’t want people to listen in.”

She quickly finished her drink. 

“Ok fine.” Korra replied somewhat annoyed. What could be so important or suspicious that she can’t talk about it here. She told herself to be careful around her, now she might have gone too deep. The night had been nice and captivating with her but Korra suspected there might be something behind it and all this was just to impress her and to show her that Kuvira was powerful and she could have anything she wanted. What did she want from her, anyway? Favours to ask? Influence in political schemes? Certainly not money. 

The two women grabbed their coats and stepped outside, the breeze refreshed their senses and woke them up from the dinner’s drowsiness. The air was tingly on Korra’s skin, she sensed it was going to rain soon, to support her perception the sky had no stars, clouded by an incoming storm. 

“Follow me.” With no options, the diplomat decided to do so and find out what she was keeping from her. They walked side by side through the busy sidewalk of downtown Republic City. In the meantime Kuvira lit a cigarette and took a few drags, inhaling it in her lungs. 

“I thought you didn’t smoke anymore.”

“What made you think that? And I smoke only on special occasions.” 

“Understood.” Korra didn’t really feel like talking, she was too busy wondering what Kuvira had in store for her. They were going toward Yue Bay, where Temple Island could be seen from afar. The closer they got to the bay, the fewer people were present walking or surveying the roads. By the time the couple reached the bay, Kuvira had finished smoking and took a mint to disguise the smell. 

“It’s nice up here.” Korra proclaimed.

“I know.” Kuvira closed her eyes and inhaled the salty gusts of air coming from the dock. A few strands of hair left her braid and with her hand she tried to put them back on. “You might have guessed what we need to speak about.” She looked at Korra who was attentively watching as the waves came crashing down on the rocks with a rumbling sound. 

“What do you want from me, Kuvira?” The words came out harsher than she intended. 

Kuvira was a little taken aback by Korra’s frankness, she wasn’t expecting it in a way.

“We haven’t seen each other in years, we both have changed. Haven’t we? You must know these years haven’t been easy, especially these last few months.” Kuvira took a deep breath, she felt rain droplets falling on her hair and wetting her coat but she continued anyway. “You...you always ask so many questions, you always have, so I’m going to ask you this time. What do you think I want from you? Why am I trying to impress you? Why am I bringing you here? Why have I smoked that cigarette? You remember don’t you?” Too enthralled by her monologue she didn’t even register how close the diplomat got. Kuvira turned around and without warning she felt Korra’s lips on her own.

Korra kissed her deeply and Kuvira returned the kiss with equal fervour. She felt as if she had been waiting for this kiss her whole life. Kuvira’s lips were as soft as she remembered and her knees almost buckled. The flutter in her stomach travelled to her abdomen and heat rose to her cheeks as she cupped her face and then gently dug in Kuvira’s hair. The politician made a throaty sound in response and kissed her more purposefully, parting her lips slightly more open. Kuvira sucked on her tongue and lips, heart thumping on her chest and the feeling of Korra’s fingers through her hair sending waves of delight to her spine.

Kuvira's hands travelled to the diplomat's waist and gently pulled her closer, their bodies perfectly fitting together. Korra felt the politician's fingers grazing her abdomen, desperately searching for more skin to touch and grasp. At that she stopped and parted from Kuvira's lips, huffing from their passionate kiss. Korra's hand gently gripping the politician's elbow.

Kuvira matched her heavy breathing and was slightly disappointed and confused when they stopped but there was a tingle in Korra's eyes. 

"What about a proper date? Next time it's on me." Korra smiled.

Relieved at the words the younger woman said she beamed at her.

"I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the third and last part of Korra's (and Kuvira's) flashback.


End file.
